


Given Time And You'll See

by ShadowTrooper1414



Series: Family Comes First [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark has a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTrooper1414/pseuds/ShadowTrooper1414
Summary: Tony sure as hell is unprepared for parenthood, but when Mary Parker comes to him with news of her pregnancy, he has almost no choice. When Peter is born, he instantly wins Tony's heart. What's supposed to happen now? Let's find out.





	1. Children Are A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we go. Um, just a thing: keep in mind that I'm only following the MCU movies. All the series and TV shows are dead to me. (Because I don't have that kind of time). I've put together my own timeline for the movies because I couldn't find a solid canon timeline, so here we go.  
> Iron Man - April 2010 to September 2010  
> Iron Man 2, Thor, The Incredible Hulk - March 2011  
> End of Captain America, Avengers - June 2012  
> Iron Man 3 - December 2012  
> Dark World - March 2013  
> Winter Soldier - July 2014  
> Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 1 - August 2014  
> Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2 - September 2014  
> Age of Ultron - June 2015  
> Ant-Man - October 2015  
> Civil War - November 2016  
> Black Panther, Begin Doctor Strange - December 2016  
> Spider-Man: Homecoming - April 2017  
> End Doctor Strange, Begin Ragnarok - October 2017  
> Ant-Man and The Wasp, End Ragnarok - December 2017  
> Infinity War - January 2018  
> Okay, there it is! This story is the first installment in a series of stories covering the entirety of the MCU with several differences. The most obvious is Tony and Peter's relationship.
> 
> Edit 7-5-2018: I changed the timeline a little bit, but it's not enough to impact what I've written so far.  
> Edit 7-6-2018: I added several other movies that I forgot to put before, like GotG and Ant-Man. Once more movies come out, I'll add them too.  
> Edit 7-28-2018: I did somethings with times because sometimes the movies take place along the span of months or years with different movies in between.  
> Edit 8-5-2018: Fixed some timeline issues with Civil War.  
> Edit 5-27-2019: Changed the years things happened (as I've been pestered about by my sibling several times), fixed some enormous time gaps, changed some ordering, and gone/going through the story to change Peter's age accordingly

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," Mary Parker said a second time. "I have been for the last five months."

"And you're here to give me guardian rights?" Tony asked.

Mary nodded. "Seeing as you're the baby's biological father and my brother and his wife passed away last year, you're the next best choice."

"What about you? Couldn't you take care of it yourself?" Tony said.

"I would, but I was involved in an accident at my workplace last week," Mary said, tone somber. "The doctor said it was unlikely I would make it through the pregnancy."

"That means that the kid wouldn't have any living relatives - except for me," Tony said, looking away in thought. He sighed. "I guess I have no choice then."

"I'm glad you accept," Mary said with a smile. "The baby's gender is male. I decided on the name Peter Benjamin as his first and middle names, but I was thinking Stark for his last name since he's going to be in your custody growing up."

"You know, if he goes into public school, it's not going to be good having the last name Stark," Tony said, relaxing into his couch with a smirk. "I have a lot of enemies that would jump at this opportunity."

"Then use my last name if he goes into public school," Mary said. "Though, I'm pretty sure you'd teach him yourself."

"Damn right I will!" Tony exclaimed. His smirk fell after a moment. "But I'm still concerned about him and his safety. I _did_ mean it when I said I have a lot of enemies. I'm not even sure if I should put Stark on his birth certificate."

"I think you'll be fine in that regard," Mary said before standing. It wasn't _too_ difficult for her yet, seeing as she was only five months along, but still Tony had the random urge to help her - he had manners, not a heart or soul. He decided that she was still in fit shape to do things herself.

"With that business out of the way, we're pretty much done here!" Mary said brightly, turning to Tony.

"Right," Tony said, standing as well. "I'll have Happy show you out."

As if on cue, Tony's bodyguard entered the office. Tony nodded towards Mary before returning to his desk. He sat and watched Happy hold the door open for Mary. She thanked him politely and exited the office. Happy nodded at Tony before shutting the door, leaving Tony alone in his office.

Tony let out a heavy sigh. What kind of mess was this? 

* * *

He got his answer four months later when he was woken up in the middle of the night by a screaming two-day-old infant. He pulled himself from his bed and stumbled over to the crib he'd set up in his room a month ago.

Along with this crib, Tony had stocked up on everything he would need to take care of Peter. With the help of Mary, he got clothes, furniture, toys, diapers, and so on. He even ended up renovating his guest room into a baby nursery, but due to his anxiety about leaving Peter alone for an entire night, he had moved the crib to his room.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Tony pulled Peter into his arms and started bouncing him gently. Even though it had only been two days, Tony had identified the differences between Peter's cries. The one he was giving now was his hungry cry.

Tony half-stumbled, half-ran to the kitchen, just barely managing to dodge several walls and pieces of furniture. He prepped the formula bottle as soon as he entered the kitchen, trying to keep Peter entertained. It was a challenge.

Tony heated the formula for thirty seconds, then checked the temperature. It was warm, but not so much that Peter couldn't drink it - or just right.

While still bouncing Peter gently, Tony lifted the bottle to his lips. The infant instantly latched on and started drinking. With a sigh of relief, Tony leaned against the counter. He was glad to have that ear piercing wail gone. It was replaced by the weirdly soothing sounds of Peter eating.

Peter finished soon after and Tony put the bottle in the sink to be washed come morning. He walked over into the living room and looked out the window, bouncing Peter to coerce him into sleep. He quietly talked about nothing and everything, almost trying to distract _himself_ from insomnia.

With a full stomach, the gentle rocking motions, and a voice to soothe him, Peter fell asleep quickly. Tony couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face. This child was probably an angel sent down from heaven to guide him. No, he _definitely_ was.

For the first time in a long time, Tony felt like he would be able to sleep comfortably.

Tony could only wonder what the future had in store for Peter. 

* * *

Tony soon found out that Peter had inherited Tony's intelligence. After only four months, Peter was crawling. Six months later, Peter figured out how to walk. He also got Tony's knack for getting into trouble - go figure.

Peter was only eleven months when he made his first "missing" stunt. You know, the thing when your kid disappears, and you're sent into a panic looking for them, but they were either just hiding or in plain sight. Tony's experience was slightly different.

See, there's something about Peter that nobody found out until he could walk. That thing? Spider powers.

His mother was a scientist at Oscorp. She was in an accident involving a DNA-splicing experiment on spiders. She got bit by a spider that was also radioactive while she was pregnant with Peter. The accident is also the reason she lost her life during childbirth, and she had to give Peter to Tony.

Back to Peter having spider powers. The specific one that Tony finds out about is wall crawling.

It was a Saturday morning. Tony didn't have a whole lot of work to do involving the company, so he was in his lab. Seeing as Pepper, Happy, _and_ Rhodey were busy, he had to have Peter down there with him. It wasn't like Peter didn't have a playpen. The problem was that Peter always found creative ways to get out.

One time, Peter got one of Tony's robots to help him. Another time, he leveraged himself out - Tony still had yet to figure that one out. The time after that, Peter had somehow wordlessly convinced Tony to let him out. This time, he crawled.

A thing about Peter was that he was a quiet kid. Even when he was screaming his head off - which was rare now that he's figured out other means of wordless communication - he was more reserved than most other children Tony had been around. Those kids would throw tantrums, and scream, and whine.

However, Peter wasn't like that. Peter just sulked until Tony either relented or put his foot down. If Tony gave in, then Peter would get what he wanted and be happy again. However, if Tony held his ground, then Peter would be upset, but it wouldn't affect him too much. Tony supposed he got that from Mary - he found that the woman wasn't very bold or stubborn in the time he spent with her.

With Peter being such a soft-spoken kid, it wasn't surprising that his ventures would go unnoticed. This time, he was looking for attention, but he was going to find a new way to get what he wanted.

It started with a hand on one of the walls of his playpen. Then, that hand got stuck - even with all his strength, Peter couldn't pull it loose. He put his other hand on the wall, only for it to get stuck as well. He tried to get them off, but it was no use.

Since Peter was a Stark, he might as well have been a genius, even at such a young age. So he figured something out. He climbed the wall.

Skip forward to about an hour later. Tony figures out that his son has gone missing and he starts to tear apart his lab looking for him. After about five minutes, he's halfway into a panic attack. It's only at this point that the recently made JARVIS points out that Peter is on the roof and has been for a while.

Tony proceeds to freak out even more and is only able to calm down after he successfully gets Peter down. He decides that lab work is done for the day and brings Peter to the kitchen when he orders some pizza for himself and finds some organic baby food Pepper left for Peter.

"Why did I have to have such a smart kid?" Tony asked with a sigh. Peter's only response was to babble and tap Tony's face as if he _hadn't_ just scared the living shit out of Tony. 

* * *

Tony is pleasantly surprised when Peter starts talking and reading at 14 months and is well on his way to "big-boy pants" by the time he's two. Sure, he isn't _one hundred_ percent fluent, but it's full sentences, and that's all Tony could ever want.

Sometimes he'd get drunk, long after Peter is asleep, and he'd call one or more of his friends over. He'd gush over Peter's progress and boast about how his son will get into the best schools ever. Then he'd vent about all of his worries and anxieties because he's been bottling it up for Peter.

Other times, he'd be confident to take Peter out of the house with him on errands and business trips. A couple of times he'd take Peter to work with him. Other kids wouldn't care, but Peter watched everything Tony did. Perhaps it was fascinating to him. Maybe he was trying to get a head start. Either way, Tony was proud of his son. He just hoped he wasn't too bad of an influence. He didn't want to turn into Howard.

It was only after a failed kidnapping attempt on Peter that Tony realized he was gaining enemies. When Peter turned three, Tony had him enrolled in a self-defense class and a survival techniques course. Before Peter even turned four, he would have gymnastics and piano lessons added to that roster. Peter enjoyed all of it.

The only thing left was schooling, but Tony had that sorted out. Starting after his fifth birthday, Peter would be starting private lessons with a tutor. Tony would teach Peter himself, but running a company took up more time than he wanted.

Then, a few months before Peter turned eight, the whole Afghanistan incident happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this so far! I'm looking forward to writing more of this. Let me know what you thought! (And don't tell me that I'm copying so-and-so, because fuck you.)


	2. But Are Also A Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a hunch about his father's whereabouts. He decides to follow it. The outcome is sort of something one would expect. Sort of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you read this, keep in mind that Peter is already canonically a genius. In almost all comics, shows, and movies, he's been one of _the_ smartest young heroes. Now count into the fact that, in this, he has Tony Stark - the world's smartest man - as his father, and suddenly you have a super genius with spider powers.

Peter wasn't even eight yet, but he knew something was wrong. He had felt it when his dad first left for Afghanistan. He missed his chance to tell anyone, and now he might as well be fatherless.

It had been a month since Tony had gone missing. Everyone had said he was dead, but Peter didn't think so. Sure, he didn't have any proof, but he _felt_ it - not that anyone other than Tony would believe or understand him. Well, maybe there was one person. Or rather, AI.

Peter found himself flying down the stairs and to his dad's lab. He knocked on the glass door. "JARVIS? Are you awake?"

There was a moment of silence before, "I am now, Young Peter. Can I inquire what troubles you?"

"Open the door first?" Peter said with a smile.

"As you wish," JARVIS replied with something that sounded like amusement. The glass door of the lab opened, and Peter walked in. He closed it behind him before turning to face the rest of the lab. He always loved the part when all the lights turned on.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" JARVIS asked.

"Daddy went missing a while ago," Peter said. He pulled himself onto one of Tony's stools. "He went to this far away place. He told me it was for work, but I couldn't go this time because it wasn't safe."

"Ah, yes," JARVIS said, seeming to understand. "The Afghanistan trip. Your father went there for a weapon demonstration of the Jericho missile. Would you like to see the latest news and information?"

"Yes, please!" Peter said enthusiastically. He looked at the holograms that were suddenly surrounding him. He discarded anything that didn't have to do with his father or the Jericho missile. That left him with twenty-three different articles. "Um, JARVIS? I think I need some help."

"What kind of help, Young Peter?" JARVIS asked.

"Get rid of the stuff that says Daddy is dead," Peter said. That narrowed it down to two articles. One about the weapon demonstration and another with a detailed description of the accident.

Peter pushed the first one away, then pulled the second one to him. He read it through and looked up at the roof. "JARVIS, pull up the most recent picture of the location Daddy went missing from."

"As you wish," JARVIS said. A map appeared in front of Peter, and he zoomed in on the highlighted area. The photo must have been from right after the explosion because there were wrecked cars, dead bodies, armed men, and the general signs of a weapon going off.

Then Peter noticed something. He pointed to a spot right to the left of the location. "Zoom in and enhance right here."

Peter's eyes widened at what he saw. It was Tony getting dragged away by a group of men. He had a bag on his head with his hands tied in front of him.

"JARVIS, I need to go to Afghanistan," Peter said hurriedly, basically leaping off the stool and bolting to the lab door.

"Afghanistan?" JARVIS asked. "Why would you want to go there?"

"Because that's where Daddy is! He's in trouble!" Peter said, throwing the door open and bolting up the stairs. He greeted Pepper as he ran up to his room. When he got there, he closed the door and raced for the closet.

"Young Peter, I have to advise against this," JARVIS said, voice sounding concerned.

"I'm sorry, but _I_ have to do something," Peter said as he pulled a backpack out of his closet. "How can I get a jet?" 

* * *

"I still don't this is a good idea, Sir," JARVIS said quietly. Tony had installed an app on Peter's "phone" that made it so JARVIS could be with Peter, no matter where he was.

"There's not much choice," Peter whispered, creeping across the roof. He looked towards the floor and at the jets outside. He didn't know why his dad owned an airport for just Stark Industries air crafts, but not having to deal with other people helped with his mission.

"And why is that, again?" JARVIS asked.

"Because the grown-ups would never believe me!" Peter said. "Especially Stane. I don't think he likes me."

"Flaws in your plan aside, the next plane flying to the Middle East is leaving in twenty minutes," JARVIS said, almost sarcastic. "I advise you board the vessel. Be careful, though. It's carrying a bunch of highly explosive weaponry."

"And where is it landing?" Peter asked, moving toward the closest door to the target plane. He looked at a nearby clock. It was 10:41 AM.

"In eastern Iran," JARVIS said. "Again, you're willingly putting yourself in danger. The only people who would notice you're gone is Ms. Potts, Colonel Rhodes, and Mr. Stane. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Peter said, even quieter now as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Who knows how long you'll be out on your own," JARVIS said. "Hardly anyone knows about you. What will your father think when he finds out you did this?"

"I'm the only one doing anything about it," Peter whispered. He opened the door silently before quickly and stealthily running over to the jet. He found a way into the cargo hold and hid in one of the crates.

"This isn't a good idea," JARVIS reiterated almost silently.

Peter hummed noncommittally. It was too late now. Besides, he had been in survival and self-defense classes for almost three years. He would be fine! Probably. Except for the fact that the flight would last over a day. Even still, he was a Stark! Everything would go smoothly - if he played his cards right.

Peter ended up sleeping through one of the two stops. Other than that, nothing unusual happened, and he was able to avoid detection. The trip went smoothly, considering the circumstances.

When the plane finally landed, and the crate he was hiding in was through the last security check, Peter lifted the lid slightly. The container had been put on a truck to be transported to a location near the Kunar Province. Exactly where Tony's group had been attacked.

"JARVIS, can I ask you a question?" Peter whispered.

"I don't see why not," JARVIS replied.

"Was this shipment of weapons authorized by my dad?"

"No, I don't believe it was," JARVIS said. "It _was_ authorized by Mr. Stane, who stepped up in your father's absence."

Peter hummed quietly, closing his eyes. His heightened hearing tuned into the conversation of the two men in charge of transporting all of the equipment.

"So where are we taking this stuff?" A couple of taps, then the truck starting.

"North of Kamdesh, on the Darreh ye Kushtaz." This man had a heavy accent. "From there, our employer's men will transfer the weapons over, and they'll take care of it."

"That's across an entire country!" The vehicle started moving. A couple of beeps, then an automated voice stating an amount of time and a distance. "Almost twenty-four hours. A full fucking day! It's insane!"

"At least the pay is good," the second man rationalized.

"Well, try to sleep while you can," the first man said. "We have a strict deadline, and it's already 10:00 PM here."

"And when are we supposed to drop this shipment off?"

"Around midnight in a couple of days."

"This is gonna take a while," Peter said quietly.

"Get ready for a ride, sir," JARVIS said.

Almost an entire day, one pee bottle, a bottle of water, and several snacks later, the crates of equipment were being transferred again. People were talking in an almost foreign language - Peter was able to pick up a few words, including his dad's name and company.

Peter's crate was jostled around for a while. The sound of a truck driving away signified that the original transportation vehicle had left. Around Peter's container, people were talking in the foreign language. A moment later, the lid was lifted off, and a flashlight was being shone on him. Someone gasped, and he was pulled out of the box by his collar.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The person was unfamiliar to Peter, but they seemed to know who he was.

One of the other men asked the one holding Peter a question in the other language. The man responded in kind, but Peter recognized Stane's name.

The man grinned at Peter. "We're going to have fun with you, little Stark."

* * *

That ominous sentence didn't actually mean anything. The only thing the men did was tie Peter's hands and feet together so that he couldn't get out. Well, he technically _could_ , but this was the best way to reach his dad. Well, they also took his phone, but JARVIS knew to turn himself off if anything like that was to happen. The terrorists also decided to  _destroy_ the phone, ruining Peter's hopes of being tracked any further - because Peter knew JARVIS had contacted somebody and they were keeping tabs on his location.

It didn't take very long to reach their "base." As soon as they parked, Peter was picked up and carried through something akin to a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a metal door. One of the other men there opened a sliding peek hole. They started speaking in the language Peter was finally able to identify as Urdu.

"He says that he has a gift for you and that you'll recognize it," a man inside the room that didn't sound like Tony said.

He closed the peek hole and opened the door before throwing Peter inside. Peter landed with a grunt.

"Peter!" Tony exclaimed. Immediately, Peter was pulled backward by his hair, and a gun was pressed to the side of his head. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, refusing to show weakness. The man that had been holding him before started speaking again.

"He says that your son will be killed if you don't do as they want," the man from before translated. "He says he can stay here, but keep in mind that they can end his life within seconds."

As if to punctuate this, the people put a collar around Peter's neck. He opened his eyes and glanced down to see several vials of a grey-yellow liquid sticking out of the collar. Someone behind Peter started talking again. Peter looked forward and saw his father and the man who was translating.

"He says that the vials are filled with liquid arsenic. One click of a button and they can kill your son. If you try to take the collar off, it will automatically inject the poison."

With that, Peter was pushed to the floor, and the men left. Once the door closed, Tony rushed forward and swept Peter into his arms.

"Peter, are you alright?" Tony asked in a rush. "They didn't hurt you did they? Why are you in Afghanistan? Does Pepper know? Did you at least tell JARVIS?"

"I'm fine, Daddy," Peter said quietly. "They didn't hurt me. What about you?"

"Who cares about me?!" Tony said with a breathy chuckle.

"I do," Peter said, turning his face into Tony's chest to hide his tears. "You're okay. They all said you were gone, but you're not."

Tony shushed him, petting his hair as both dissolved into tears and sobs. It took a little while, but they were able to calm down. Tony got rid of the ropes binding Peter almost immediately after.

"Why are you here, Peter?" Tony asked gently. "How did you get here?"

"JARVIS helped me make a plan," Peter said. "He found the flight for me. He didn't like it, but he still helped me."

Tony started to speak, but the other man beat him to it.

"I didn't know you had a son," he said to Tony before looking at Peter. "My name is Yinsin."

Peter gave a little wave as Tony let him stand on his own. Tony looked at Yinsin. "Only my closest friends know about him. Well, them and Stane."

"Daddy, I think Stane is..." Peter trailed off, eyes drifting to the camera in the corner of the room. "Looking for you really hard. Like, super hard. He's looking everywhere."

Tony's expression became stern. "Well, I hope it's... something like that." The unsaid "not" was understood between the three captives.

"Well, I believe we've wasted enough time here," Yinsin said after a moment of silence. "We should start working again."

"Alright," Tony said. He hugged Peter one last time. As he was pulling away, he whispered, "No powers, okay?"

Peter nodded, then let go of Tony. Whatever the two adults were doing, he could help - without using his powers.


	3. How To Escape A Terrorist Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed, the suit of armor is complete, and it's time to leave. Things go awry - almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months have passed between this chapter and the last one. I realize I probably should've put some more, but this chapter is already almost 3000 words long as it is. If you need any exposition, watch the movie.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

"Peter, could you put this piece in the water?" Yinsin gestured to the plate of steel he was just working on.

"Okay!" Peter exclaimed, walking over and grabbing it with the blacksmith tongs.

"Careful, it's hot," Tony said from where he was working.

"I know," Peter said, carefully walking over to the basin of water they had. He dipped the plate in for five seconds before pulling it out. He walked back over to Yinsin and put the plate on the table.

"Thank you," Yinsin said. "You've been a great help."

After a moment, Peter picks up several footsteps walking. This had happened tens of times since he arrived here, but this was different. Something about it - maybe it was the increased amount of people, perhaps it was because of the tension he could almost feel. Either way, it set him on edge.

Peter almost skipped over to Tony, nerves twisted in anxiety. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper. "Daddy, they're coming."

Tony nodded just as one of the men opened the peek hole and shouted something in Urdu. Almost immediately, Tony and Yinsin stood. When the door opened, all three prisoners put their hands behind their heads. Two terrorists walked in and pointed their guns at Tony and Yinsin.

The rest of the men - including the one with the beard - filed in, and were followed by someone new. He was bald and had a lot of scarves and jewelry. He looked from Yinsin to Tony. His eyes moved to Peter, and he smirked almost evilly.

He looked back to Yinsin as he walked forward, his smirk falling from his face. As he stopped, he turned to Tony. "Relax."

Tony glanced at Peter, then at Yinsin as all three lowered their hands. The man walked over to Tony, gaze falling on his arc reactor. His hand came up to move Tony's shirt out of the way.

"The bow and arrow," he started, "was the pinnacle of weapons technology." He dropped his hand and moved over to the fireplace. "It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to Ukraine." He picked up one of the blacksmith tongs and looked at it. "An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great, and four times the size of the Roman Empire." He put the tongs back down and wandered back over to Tony.

The man's eyes flicked down to where Peter was half-hiding behind Tony's leg. Tony moved in front of his son, completely blocking him from view. The man looked back up at Tony briefly before moving to the table behind him. He picked up the stack of thin papers - the hidden design for the suit being made.

"Today, however, whoever holds the latest Stark technology rules these lands," the man said. Peter glanced over at Yinsin, who slightly raised a hand and shook his head. The unknown man turned his head to see Tony. "Soon, it'll be my turn."

He walked back in front of Tony, maintaining eye-contact. Peter shifted anxiously, hands tightening in Tony's pant legs. He could hear the gravel crunching under the man's feet, the breathing of each individual person in the room. He could hear the hum of the light and the unfamiliar sound of Tony's heart filtering through the arc reactor. Peter felt his own heart beating wildly, every breath that hitched.

The man began speaking in Urdu, obviously to Yinsin, though he was still facing Tony. Yinsin responded, sounding slightly panicked, and the unknown man turned and started walking over, talking calmly. He stopped in front of Yinsin as he finished speaking. Yinsin told him something nervously, but the man wasn't having any of it.

He said something and another man put Yinsin on his knees. Peter's grip became so hard, his knuckles turned white. He looked up at Tony, but the billionaire was focused on what was happening in front of him.

The man turned to the fireplace and started fiddling with the coals. He said something that sounded like a rhetorical question. Yinsin repeated whatever he said before, but it was more of a weak statement. The man said something as Yinsin's head was pushed down on the anvil.

"What does he want?" Tony asked. Peter swallowed nervously, body tensing.

The man asked the same thing from before, then said something new. Yinsin replied, and Peter understood "Jericho." So it must be something about the missile the people wanted. Both the man and Yinsin repeated the same sentences over and over, progressively getting louder. Their voices echoed loudly around the room and in Peter's ears. It made his head hurt.

Tony made a move to step forward and say something, but Peter ran ahead and shouted, "Stop it!"

Almost immediately, all of the men in the room pointed their guns at Peter. One of them raised the button that could inject the poison from Peter's collar. Tony quickly pulled his son back as the man looked at Peter.

"Your son has spunk, I'll give you that, Stark," the man said.

"I need Yinsin," Tony said, arms wrapped around Peter. "He's a good assistant."

The man dropped the coal he had in the tongs onto the anvil, letting go of where he was holding Yinsin's head. "You have until tomorrow to assemble my missile." He threw the tongs across the room, making it clatter against something loudly. Peter winced.

The man signaled for everyone except the prisoners to leave the room. He took the button to Peter's collar and shook it a little. "I have all the cards, Stark. Don't try to play with me." 

* * *

Peter held his hands over his ears as he watched Tony pound the mask to his suit into shape. After a few moments, Tony dipped the piece into the water pot and took it over to the table where Peter was sitting with Yinsin. He set it down and smirked.

"Let's do this."

Within the hour, Yinsin and Tony had assembled the suit, and Peter had set up the computer they were going to need. Yinsin assisted Tony in putting on the clothes he needed to operate the armor correctly.

Peter watched Yinsin put the suit on Tony and had to wonder how his father could wear such heavy material. Sure it was pretty thin, but Tony was a typical human that had no powers or extra strength - as far as Peter knew, at least.

"Alright, can you move?" Yinsin asked, making gestures with his hands. Tony nodded, wiggling his fingers. "Okay, repeat it one more time - both of you."

"Forty-one steps straight ahead, then sixteen from the door, take the path on the right," Tony and Peter said together. "Thirty-three more steps, then turn right."

"Good," Yinsin said, fiddling with the air pressure on the suit. He looked at Peter. "Work on getting that collar off. The second the door blows, they're going to inject that stuff into you."

"But what about what they said? Taking it off could also do that," Peter said.

"We don't have the time," Yinsin said. "Move out of the view of the camera."

Peter nodded then jumped off of the chair he was on. He moved over to the mirror they had set up next to the suit and looked at the mechanics of the collar. It looked like a simple electronic lock - easy peasy.

Peter grabbed a screwdriver and a needle before getting to work. The moment he unlocked the collar, there were several pricks on his neck. He winced but was fast enough getting it off that only a small bit of the poison entered his system. Hopefully, his immune system could fight it off effectively.

"Get something around his neck before he bleeds out," Tony said, voice sounding panicked.

"I got it, you focus on the suit," Peter said as Yinsin turned to him. He grabbed the bandages sitting on the table and wrapped them securely around his neck. Not tight enough to hurt him, of course, but enough to stop blood flow.

"Good boy," Tony said. A moment later, there were running footsteps, and the peek hole slid open.

"Yinsen!" One of the men looked through the hole. "Yinsen! Stark!"

"Say something," Peter whispered.

"Say something back to them," Tony agreed.

"They're speaking Hungarian!" Yinsin said. "I can't-"

"Then speak Hungarian," Tony pressed.

"Okay, okay," Yinsin said. "I know..."

"What do you know?" Tony asked.

Yinsin bit his lip, before leaning out of the tarp they hung up to hide the suit. He said the same thing twice, and the men outside the door responded. Peter heard them back away, and his eyes widened.

"They're going to open the door!"

A second later, the telltale sounds of the door opening were interrupted by the sound of the explosion. Peter covered his face to block it from the heat.

"How'd it work?" Tony asked.

"My goodness," Yinsin said. "You won't want Peter seeing it."

"That's how it usually goes," Tony said.

"One more minute and I can have this finished," Yinsin said.

"You don't have a minute!" Peter exclaimed. "They're coming, I can hear them!"

"How can you hear them?" Yinsin asked.

"Peter, initialize the power sequence," Tony said, ignoring Yinsin's question. "You remember how right?"

"Yeah," Peter said, jumping back onto the chair and facing the computer. He spoke aloud as he performed the actions. "F11, Control-I at the progress bar, then Enter."

"Good job Peter," Tony said. "You're doing really well, keep it up for only a while longer. Yinsin, every other hex bolt."

"Okay," Yinsin said.

"They're down the hall, they're running fast!" Peter said.

"It doesn't have to be pretty Yinsin, just quick," Tony said.

"Alright, I got it!" Yinsin exclaimed.

"Just get it done, you can do this," Tony said.

"Daddy, they're coming!" Peter said urgently. "We have to do something!"

"Follow the checkpoints before you follow me out," Tony said. "Yinsin, you're in charge of Peter. You have to keep him safe."

"We need more time..." Yinsin said, looking over Peter's shoulder and at the computer. He glanced at Peter, who had tears gathering in his eyes.

Yinsin bit his lip again before turning to face Tony. "I'm going to go buy you two some time."

"Stick to the plan!" Tony said as Yinsin moved towards the door.

"Yinsin, don't go out there!" Peter exclaimed, pushing himself off the chair.

"Stick to the plan!" Tony repeated, louder this time. Yinsin ignored them, picking up a gun from one the now-dead soldiers. Peter ran out of the cover and watched Yinsin race down the hall, shooting at the ceiling every as he went.

"Yinsin!" Peter screamed, the tears spilling over. He looked back at Tony, who looked lost. Peter took a moment of looking between the hallway and his father before he made up his mind.

"Peter, what are you thinking about doing?" Tony asked in a dangerously.

"Whatever I have to," Peter said defiantly. He rubbed the tears from his face before darting down the hall.

"Peter, come back!" Tony shouted. Peter closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again. He would apologize later. If - when he and Yinsin got out of this.

Peter followed the sounds of shouting and gunshots. There was silence for a few seconds, and he pushed himself to run even faster. He bit back fresh tears before arriving where he saw Yinsin facing away from him and a lot of other people beyond that.

Peter got a tingly sensation in the back of his neck and in his mind he saw a barrage of bullets hitting Yinsin and hurting him fatally. With that terrifying image in his head, Peter rushed forward and tackled Yinsin to the ground. He was one second too late. Yinsin got hit by several bullets, and three grazed Peter's arms.

"Stay down," Peter whispered. "Play dead, even if they come over to check."

Yinsin didn't make any noise of affirmation, but Peter knew he heard. They waited until all the men had passed before moving. Peter stood and dragged Yinsin behind a crate in the cave. He looked over the man's wounds. Yinsin hissed lightly.

"I got hit a lot," Yinsin said. "Most bullets went all the way through, but I'm bleeding out."

"Yinsin, please don't die," Peter pleaded, tears finally coming forth. He put both hands one of the wounds and applied pressure. "Who else is gonna be my dad's assistant when we get home? Please, Yinsin! Don't leave me!"

"Your father can find somebody more qualified than me," Yinsin said. He put a hand on both of Peter's. "You're something else, Peter. I know you're going to grow up into a fine young man."

"Yinsin, please!" Peter sobbed, tears now streaming down his face. "I want you to stay! You can't leave yet! We haven't even done all the things we talked about doing when we got out... What about your family?"

"I lied about my family," Yinsin said, voice starting to weaken. "They died years ago."

"Then you can be part of our family!" Peter pleaded. "You can't leave! You can't, you can't, you can't!"

"I'm glad I was able to have met you, Peter," Yinsin said. When Peter looked at his face, he was smiling.

A moment later, Peter heard loud clanging footsteps approaching. There was also footsteps of regular feet. One came from the hallways heading further in, one was almost directly next to where Peter hid Yinsin.

"Yinsin, Peter?!" Tony called as he entered. Peter looked up. First, he saw his father in the suit of armor. Then, he saw the man who was, apparently, in charge.

"Daddy, watch out!" Peter shouted just as the man fired the grenade launcher. The grenade landed a few feet away from Tony but got dangerously close to Peter and Yinsin.

Tony fiddled with something on his wrist cuff. After a second, he fired a mini rocket, and it exploded above the other man's head, effectively burying him.

After he was sure the other man was down, Tony went to Peter and Yinsin. He crouched next to them. Almost immediately, Peter latched onto him.

"Daddy, you have to help him!" Peter exclaimed. "Please!"

"Stark," Yinsin said weakly.

Tony lifted his mask. "Come on, we have to go. Move for me, come on. We got a plan, we have to stick to it."

"This was always the plan," Yinsin said. "Peter following wasn't, but everything else was."

"Come on, we're gonna get you to your family," Tony said. Peter choked on a sob, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his mouth.

"My family is dead," Yinsin almost whispered. "I'm going to see them now, Stark."

Peter quickly moved his hands to clutch Yinsin's shirt, almost ripping it. "No, no, no! Please!"

"It's okay, Peter," Yinsin said with a light chuckle. "It's what I want. I promise I want this."

Tony heaved out a shaky sigh. "Thank you for saving me."

"Don't waste your life," Yinsin said, speaking to both Starks. "You run out of time before you realize."

"Daddy, do something!" Peter cried, looking between the two adults. He settled on Yinsin, who took a few final breaths. Peter shook him. "Come on, Yinsin! Wake up!"

"Peter," Tony said, voice shaking.

"He's not waking up. He won't wake up!" As he spoke, Peter's voice thickened with tears. After a few more futile shakes, Peter bit his lip, trying and failing to hold in his sobs. He grabbed onto Yinsin's shoulders and buried his face in Yinsin's blood covered torso.

"Peter, it's okay," Tony said, rubbing Peter's back.

"No, it's not!" Peter sobbed, somewhat muffled. "I couldn't do anything! Even with my powers, I couldn't do anything..."

Peter let out a heartwrenching wail, and Tony felt himself die a little. This kind of pain shouldn't happen to a child. There's no reason this should've happened.

Tony coaxed Peter away from Yinsin's corpse before cradling his son in one arm. As he stood, he came to his decision. He was going to burn this place to the ground.

"Dry your tears, Peter," Tony said gently. "We're not done just yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome, probably. I hope that it didn't hurt _too_ much, because that's not even the worst of it yet.


	4. The Makings of a Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter finish their escape. Then they have a press meeting right after. Tony plans to drop several bombshells. Only one actually lands. SHIELD knows about Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings - sensory overload, panic attacks, graphic depictions of violence, the usual.

Tony exited the cave and was met with several men pointing their guns at him. He nestled Peter further into his elbow, trying to protect him from when they would start shooting. After a moment, one of the men shouted, and they all opened fire.

Tony held up his unoccupied arm to protect any of Peter's body parts that were exposed. Soon, all the of the men ran out of bullets, and they looked at each other in fear.

"My turn," Tony said with a slight growl. He used the flamethrower on his free arm to burn everything down. All the men ran away screaming while Tony advanced, slowly moving his arm from side to side.

As Tony made his way through the camp, he burnt down everything. Tents, crates, weapons - even people. At a certain point, he started getting shot at by guns again. Peter got hit once in the leg, but the bullet went all the way through so once was able to be wrapped, he would be relatively okay.

The gunfire intensified, and Tony lowered himself to the ground. He set Peter on the ground beneath him. "Stay still, okay?"

Peter hummed and nodded with a sniffle. There was an explosion to their left. Tony got to his knees and raised a hand. He used the flamethrower again to explode some rockets.

The gunfire came back. Tony let his hands rest on the ground again. More explosions went off, and Tony realized he needed to get out of there. He pulled Peter into his arms.

"Pull that knob," Tony said. Peter twisted the red handle on Tony's gauntlet before holding onto him. A second later, they shot into the air as the camp exploded around them.

"Hold on tight!" Tony shouted. Peter clutched to Tony even harder. He looked away from his dad and out across the desert, and he has to make a sound of amazement because it's beautiful.

A second later, Tony's jet boots sputter and shut off. Then they're careening to the ground.

"Daddy, we're gonna crash," Peter said almost calmly.

"Prepare for a rough landing!" Tony said.

Chunks of the armor flew broke off as they got faster. Two seconds later, Tony landed ass-first in the sand, holding Peter above his head. Pieces of the suit laid in the sand around them. Tony set Peter down, shook off the now-broken arm pieces, and pulled off the mask.

Tony let out a tired sigh, leaning his head to the side. "Not bad."

"Could've been worse," Peter said, looking over both their wounds.

"I suppose," Tony said.

"Would it be bad if I wanted to do it again?" Peter asked.

"Maybe," Tony said.

Once they got the armor off of Tony, Peter ripped part of his pant leg and wrapped it around the bullet hole in his calf. Tony tried to cover Peter's head with his jacket, but Peter refused, saying that Tony needed it more since he would be the one walking.

With reluctance, Tony wrapped the jacket around his own head and held it there with one hand, while picking Peter up with the other.

"Let's try to head east," Peter said. "That's where the nearest town is."

Over five hours in, two helicopters flew overhead. Peter waved his hands around wildly while Tony half-ran half-tripped down a sand dune.

"Hey!" Peter shouted, a grin on his face. He waved his arms even harder.

"Hey, we're down here!" Tony yelled with a light laugh. He collapsed at the bottom of the sand hill as one of the helicopters closed in. Peter held up a peace sign, giggling with relief.

As the helicopter landed, Peter dropped his hands. He looked at Tony for a moment before hugging him tightly. Tony held him just as firmly.

A group of men came running up, Rhodey at the front. As they reached the two Starks, Rhodey asks, "How was the 'fun-vee?'" Tony lets out a light chuckle as Rhodey pats him on the back.

"Next time, you ride with me, okay?" Rhodey said before turning to Peter. "And the next time you find something, tell an adult. You have no idea how insufferable Happy and Pepper can be."

"Okay, Uncle Rhodey," Peter said, rubbing happy tears from his eyes.

Rhodey grabbed both of them and pulled them into a hug. He sniffled, and when he spoke, his voice was shaky. "Let's get you two home." 

* * *

On the jet they were transferred to, Tony had Peter's wounds treated, and his blood checked for arsenic poisoning.

"How in the world would that happen?" Rhodey asked.

"It's a long story," Tony said, getting patched up himself.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "What's the short version?"

"The terrorists used an electronic collar that had vials of arsenic attached to it to keep me in line," Tony said. He hissed as one of the paramedics on the jet secured a wrap on his hand for his sprained wrist.

"You had us worried sick," Rhodey said. "Peter, too. He gets into as much trouble as you, sometimes."

"What do you expect?" Tony asked rhetorically.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're back," Rhodey said. "I have no clue what Pepper would have done if we hadn't found you two in the next several days."

"Probably something stupid," Tony said.

"Most likely," Rhodey said.

There was a bit more conversation, and Tony's arm got put in a cast and sling before Peter was rolled back into the room in a wheelchair.

"No signs of poisoning, but the bullet in his leg scuffed the bone," the doctor said. "He also suffered from third-degree burns on his arms and face and was grazed by six bullets on his arms."

"He didn't lose too much blood, did he?" Tony asked, his tone panicked.

"That's the thing, sir," the doctor said. "Most of his wounds have already healed almost completely, his burns have started to fade in the less damaged areas, and the bone that was touched by the bullet had near to no signs of injury - enough to tell it happened, but any marks should be gone by tomorrow."

Tony shared a bewildered look with Rhodey before looking at Peter. "Did you know you could do this?"

"I mean, sort of?" Peter said. "Sometimes I fell and scraped my knee, but it was always gone within the hour."

"You never told me about that," Tony said.

"I didn't know if you would be mad," Peter replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He fiddled with his hands. "I mean, I knew you probably wouldn't have, but I didn't want to take any chances."

Tony let out a breath. "I suppose there are a lot of things we haven't discovered about you and your powers."

"Yeah..." Peter said.

From there, the topic drifted to lighter topics. The paramedics and doctors went to another part of the jet after treating Peter and Tony for any shock. When they got closer to the landing point, Rhodey helped Tony into a wheelchair and pushed him over to the ship opening, then wheeled Peter over as well.

When they landed, and the ship ramp opened, Tony lifted himself out of his wheelchair. Rhodey offered himself as a crutch, and Tony accepted.

"Uncle Rhodey, can you help me out of this thing?" Peter asked.

Rhodey looked at Tony, who just shrugged. He sighed. "Alright, fine."

Rhodey picked Peter up, letting the kid sit on his shoulder while keeping a firm yet gentle grip on his legs. He helped Tony limp down the ramp and to Pepper, who had tears in her eyes. Along the way, Tony refused the gurney that was waiting for them - but only in the Tony Stark way.

As they reached Pepper, Tony smiled a little. "Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?"

"They're more for Peter," Pepper said, quickly settling into their old routine. "And I hate job hunting."

"Well, the vacation's over," Tony said, walking over to the car. Rhodey gave Peter to Pepper, then nodded at Tony.

Tony got in the car and was quickly followed by Pepper, who sat Peter in the middle and buckled him up.

"Where to, sir?" Happy asked from the driver's seat.

"Take us to the hospital, Happy," Pepper said.

"No," Tony said.

"No? Tony, you and Peter have to go to the hospital," Pepper said.

"No is a complete answer," Tony said.

"Tony, you have to go to the hospital," Pepper insisted.

"I don't have to do anything," Tony said.

"The doctor has to look at you," Pepper said.

"Actually, we've already been seen by doctors," Peter said. He might as well not have said anything because neither adult listened to him.

"I've been in captivity for three months," Tony said, finally looking at Pepper. "There are two things I want to do. Eat an American cheeseburger and the other-"

"That's enough," Pepper interrupted.

"It's not what you think," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, I have a kid. I want you to call a press conference."

"A press conference? Now?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah," Tony said. "Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first."

"Can I get some nuggets?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"Sure, bud," Tony said, ruffling Peter's hair.

"Why do you need a press conference?" Pepper asked.

Tony didn't answer her, so she sighed and pulled out her phone. Peter looked from Pepper to Tony. Some things never change - even after months of captivity and recent trauma. 

* * *

"Take Peter in, too," Tony said to Pepper as they pulled up to the press conference location.

"What, why?" Pepper asked. "You never want to get him involved."

"Well, with how everything went down, it might be a little easier if I announce him instead of him being accidentally found out," Tony said.

Peter looked at his dad, only half done with his chicken nuggets. He knew what they were talking about, but didn't really know how he felt about it. He supposed it would have to happen eventually, but this isn't how he envisioned it.

"Who's going to carry him out?" Pepper asked.

"Me," Tony said matter-of-factly.

Before Pepper could respond, Happy parked the car. Peter unbuckled himself, then put his nuggets in the front seat. He let Tony pick him up and hold him similarly to how Rhodey was carrying him earlier.

When they got out, the first thing Peter noticed was Stane. He immediately averted his eyes, fiddling with Tony's hair - that weird niggling feeling was back. It didn't do much since Stane half-walked, half-jogged over to Tony.

"Look at this!" Stane exclaimed to the applauding crowd. He put a hand on Tony's shoulder. His eyes drifted to Peter before resting on Tony. "I thought we were going to meet at the hospital."

"Change of plan," Tony said. "Besides, hospitals aren't really my thing."

"Look at you!" Stane said, a weird underlying tone to his voice. Peter tightened his grip on Tony's hair, his breathing starting to pick up. This was weird. He didn't like this.

"Pepper, can you take him?" Tony asked with a wince, referring to Peter.

"Of course," Pepper said, pulling Peter from Tony's grip. She settled him on her hip, instantly noticing his unease. When she spoke, it was quiet. "What's wrong?"

Peter shook his head with a whine, hands holding Pepper's suit jacket tightly. He felt the telltale burn of tears in his eyes but didn't let them fall. Everything was suddenly too loud and bright and sharp. The feeling that originated in his neck and spread everywhere else intensified. All of it hurt.

Pepper started rubbing his back. "It's okay Peter, you don't have to tell me."

"I want to," Peter almost wheezed. "I can't, but I want to."

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Stane offered.

"Let's," Tony said.

Once they were inside, Tony at the podium with Stane, Peter was able to calm down. The press had quieted considerably, and the lights were dim enough that they didn't hurt his eyes. The niggling feeling had left for the most part. After a moment, Peter heard someone approaching him and Pepper.

"Mrs. Potts?" The voice was unfamiliar, but the person seemed okay. They didn't give Peter the feeling again, so that was something.

Pepper turned to the man. "Yes."

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Oh, I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now," Pepper said.

"I'm not a reporter," the man said. "I'm agent Phil Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Department."

"That's quite a mouthful," Pepper said as Phil handed her a card. She took it, and Peter investigated it. It had the agency's name, the director's name - Nick Fury - and a phone number.

"I know, we're working on it," Coulson said.

"You know, we've been approached by already, by several organizations," Pepper said.

"DOD, the FBI, the CIA, to name a few," Peter said quietly.

"He's smart," Phil said in a hushed voice. "I suppose that' to be expected from Tony Stark's son."

Pepper's head snapped up. "How did you..?"

"We're a separate division ma'am," Coulson said. "We have a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. and... Mr. Stark about the circumstances of their escape."

"What circumstances?" Peter asked with a worried whine to his voice.

"I can put something in the book if you'd like," Pepper said.

"Thank you," Phil said before looking at Peter with a probably comforting smile. "It can all be explained if your father chooses to accept."

Peter nodded hesitantly. He looked to the front of the room as Stane began speaking. His grip tightened again, and if he were paying more attention, he would notice how it attracted Coulson's awareness.

"Let's get this thing started, shall we?" Stane said. He looked at Tony, who was sitting in front of the podium. "Um..."

"Hey, would it be alright if everyone sat down?" Tony asked, projecting his voice. "That way everyone can see me, and it'll be a little less formal."

Pepper also sat down, setting Peter on her lap. Rhodey came up and crouched next to them.

"What's up with the emergency conference?" Rhodey asked.

"Don't ask me," Pepper said. "I don't know what he's up to."

"Good to see you," Tony said to Stane.

"Good to see you," Stane replied.

"I never to say goodbye to Dad," Tony said quietly before looking out at the press. "I never got to stay goodbye to my father. There are questions I would've asked him. I would've asked him about how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts.

"I would've asked him what _not_ to do as a father so that I could raise my son the best I could," Tony said. "But maybe he was every inch the man we remember from the newsreels."

Tony was silent for a few moments, and Peter had to wonder what was going through his head. With how he phrased that second "I would've asked," it seemed like it was something unhealthy.

"I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend and protect them," Tony continued. "I saw that I had become part of a system that's comfortable with zero accountability. That's not someone I want for me, and it's not someone I want my son to look up to."

Peter felt tears of joy well in his eyes and sniffled. Pepper and Rhodey chuckled, and he couldn't help but smile too.

"Mr. Stark!" Several of the reported shouted over each other.

"Hey, Ben," Tony said to a reporter in the front row.

"What happened over there?" Ben asked.

"Well, my son came after me when no one else would," Tony said, too quiet for anyone to hear - unless they had super hearing like Peter.

As if he hadn't said that, Tony basically jumped up and walked behind the podium. "I opened my eyes. I came to realize I have more to offer this world than making things that just blow up. That is why I am shutting down manufacturing division of Stark International, effective immediately."

In a rush, all of the reporters stood up and clamored around the podium, trying to ask their questions. Tony paid them no attention. "This will be an ongoing thing until a time comes when I can decide what the future of the company will be."

As he ended his statement, Stane came up and put an arm around Tony. He then proceeded to talk over Tony as he tried to continue his announcement.

The entire room was an overwhelming cacophony of sounds that made Peter's head throb in agony. It was all too much, all at once. Most of the time, he didn't have this many sounds and noises around him. Before the whole Afghanistan thing, the most noise Peter had experienced was when all of Tony's close friends came over.

Peter was unaware of almost everything around him. He knew Stane said something, knew Tony was getting closer, but there was too much going on.

"He's going through sensory overload."

"I'll get his soundproofing headphones."

"Peter, I need you to stay with me for a few more moments."

Peter couldn't identify the voices, but they were soothing, and he trusted them. They were also kept to whispers. He clung to who he assumed was Pepper, but had no proof of. All he could really process was that they were comforting.

Peter was able to focus on the person's heartbeat until he got his headphones. Once they were settled on his head, everything that had been causing him to freak out was gone.

At some point, he was moved to the car, and they had started driving away from the conference. He was nestled into Tony's side and could feel the vibrations of him talking. Pepper's hand was on his leg, rubbing small, soothing circles.

With a light sigh, Peter let his eyes close. He was pretty sure that the conference didn't go as planned, but the Tony had hinted about having a son enough - if you asked Peter. He wasn't ready for the world to know about him yet. Afghanistan was hard enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rollercoaster, don't you think. Either way, we're roughly a third of the way into the movie. It's going to get much more intense from here on out.


	5. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter helps Tony with the arc reactor. Tony tells Peter about his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter warnings for this one. There is a bit of fluff though, so prepare for that.

"Stark Industries!" The news reporter - if you could call him that - sounded over-the-top, fake. "I've got one recommendation. You ready?"

The man let out a laugh and slapped a table. "Sell, sell, sell! Abandon ship! Does the Hindenburg ring any bells?"

Pepper let out a sigh. Peter glanced up at her before returning his gaze to where his hands were playing with his teddy bear's ears. He missed the toy a lot - not to mention it helped him stay focused on something other than the complete break-down he had the other day. And, well... Yinsin.

"Let me show you the new Stark business plan!" The reported continued, picking up a bat and smashing a mug with it. Peter winced at the noise, and he knew Pepper had too. "Look, that's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons!"

"Pepper!" Tony said through Pepper's Stark Industries equivalent to an iPad. "How big are your hands? Or, actually, send Peter down."

Peter looked at Pepper the same moment she looked at him. She seemed a bit doubtful. She looked back down at the pad and pressed a button.

"I don't know if Peter is up for it," Pepper said.

"Up for what?" Peter asked. "I can do it, whatever it is."

"Okay, send him down," Tony said. "You come, too, Pepper. I don't know how well Peter is with stairs yet."

Pepper rolled her eyes. Peter had been walking up and down stairs since the second day they got back. Turned out, Peter's healing abilities mended wounds quickly, but they left very light scars. There were small, pale-colored dots on both sides of his leg where the bullet passed through. Not even powers can fix everything.

"Alright, we'll be down in a moment," Pepper said. She pressed another button and stood up. Peter also stood, putting his bear on the couch, then walked with Pepper down to the lab. Pepper typed in her personal code for the door, then walked in. Peter followed in after.

At his desk, leaned back in his chair, Tony sat. He was shirtless and had a bunch of machines attached to him. Peter recognized a heart monitor but was more concerned with what Tony was doing.

"What are you doing, Tony?" Pepper asked with a sigh.

"Something," Tony said. "Peter come over here, pull up a stool."

Peter, unsure, walked over to his usual stool. He dragged it over to Tony and climbed onto it. "What now?"

"Show me your hands," Tony said. Peter held up his hands, wiggling his fingers a bit. "Those'll work. I need your help for a second."

"Is that the thing keeping you alive?" Pepper asked in shock.

Tony looked at the arc reactor in his chest. "It was. Now it's an antique." He twirled the new reactor that was in his hand. " _This_ is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future. I'm swapping them out, but I ran into a speed bump."

"You need help getting the old one out," Peter said.

"Essentially," Tony said. He twisted the reactor in his chest, making it click open. "There's an exposed wire under the device. It's touching the socket wall, causing a tiny short. It's fine, though."

Tony pulled the reactor out, before handing it off to Pepper. He leaned his head back against the headrest of his chair. "Pepper, just put the reactor on the table over there. Peter, you need to reach in. When you find the wire, gently lift it out. Do you got that?"

Peter nodded before leaning up on his knees. He reached into the hole, ignoring the goop, and carefully felt for the wire. When he found it and had it pulled out as far as he could without resistance, he looked at Tony. "What now?"

"Don't pull out the magnet, but take the new reactor," Tony said, handing Peter the reactor. "Pepper, hold the wire, don't pull the magnet out, and Peter, reach in and plug in the new one."

Peter handed the copper wire off to Pepper, who held it out of the way. Peter bit his lip before glancing at Tony. "Is there a right way to do it?"

"Go around the magnet before plugging it in," Tony said. Peter nodded, then did at Tony instructed. Tony took the wire from Pepper, then pulled the magnet out and put the reactor into place.

When Peter reached his hands out, he realized they were covered in slime. "What is this stuff?"

"It's discharge that was released from the arc reactor," Tony said.

"It doesn't smell good," Peter said with a little laugh.

"No it does not," Tony said, ruffling Peter's curls. "Thanks for the help, you two."

"Are you okay?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, I feel great," Tony said. "Better than before, at least."

Peter shook out his nerves. "That was scary."

"You okay?" Tony asked. Peter let out a long breath, and Tony couldn't help bursting into laughter.

"That was fun," Peter said, officially - mostly - calmed down. "I think that it's cool. Not the fact that you'll die without the reactor, but that it's somehow connected to your heart."

"Is it now," Tony said.

"Mhm," Peter said, nodding. "I can hear your heartbeat mixed with the hum of the reactor."

"Looks like you have a heart after all," Pepper said gently. There were a few seconds where Pepper and Tony were looking at each other all lovey-dovey and Peter had to stick his tongue out in faux-disgust.

"Gross," Peter said. "Adults are gross."

"Peter, everyone is gross," Tony said. He pulled the patches off, disconnecting him from the machines. "Pepper, help Peter wash his hands, that stuff might get him sick."

"Really?!" Peter asked with excitement. He looked at his hands, mischief written all over his face.

"Peter," Pepper said as a warning, picking Peter up.

"But I never get sick," Peter whined.

"See it as a good thing, kid," Tony said, pulling his shirt on.

"What are you going to do with the old arc reactor?" Pepper asked as she took Peter over to the lab sink.

"That?" Tony asked. "Doesn't really matter to me. Destroy it, disassemble it, eat it. I don't care."

Pepper rolled her eyes and turned on the water. Peter put his hands under the faucet, scrubbing them clean. Once they were, Pepper turned off the water and set Peter down. She walked over and picked up the arc reactor.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" Pepper asked.

"That will be all, Miss Potts," Tony replied.

Peter watched Pepper leave before looking at Tony tell Butterfingers to clean off his desk. Peter had an almost frustrated feeling in his chest. Adults were gross. And idiots. With a sigh and shake of the head, he moved his stool back to his own little station and climbed onto it. 

* * *

When Tony came back home from a visit to Rhodey later that day - past dinner time, actually - he seemed a little upset. Peter didn't ask any questions but _did_ follow the silent invitation down to the lab.

Tony went straight to his computer and Peter walked to his own desk to continue working on a project he had started before the whole Afghanistan thing.

"JARVIS, you up?" Tony asked as he enters in his password. It was a rhetorical question since JARVIS is almost always online.

JARVIS knew this as replied as such. "For you and Peter, sir, always."

"I'd like to open up a new project file, index Mark Two," Tony said, pulling out his stylus and moving things across his screen.

Peter chose this point to tune out - which was surprisingly easy, considering - and turned his attention to his own work. It was something akin to the communication comm from Star Wars - comlinks if Peter remembered correctly. Granted, he was still working on the first one, and if he wanted to test them, he'd have to replicate it. Not to mention, he still had to develop technology that could transmit at the speed of light.

After a few minutes of working on it, Peter heard Tony walking over. He stayed focused on the transceiver, working with a hot iron and tweezers. Tony stood behind him for a few seconds before putting hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, where are your goggles?" Tony asked.

"Somewhere," Peter said half-absent mindedly.

"You should wear them," Tony said, lifting his hands off - probably to hunt for the goggles.

"You don't," Peter said.

"Touche, but I'm 36," Tony said, looking through the items arranged haphazardly on Peter's station. "You're only 7."

"Eight in two weeks," Peter corrected.

"Ah, my mistake," Tony said, and Peter could hear the amusement in his voice, the humor that had been absent for months now. It was nice to have his dad back.

Soon, Tony had found the goggles and helped Peter put them on. Peter blinked a few times, trying to adapt since it had been a while, before turning around and smiling at Tony.

"Thank you, Daddy," he said, smile becoming a grin.

Tony bent down and looked at his smile. "You lost a tooth?"

"Earlier today," Peter said, tongue now slotted into the gap. "I was trying to do tricks like flipping down from the roof for Pepper. I think I miscalculated and ended up on my face. It didn't hurt though - barely felt it."

"Peter, I told you to be careful," Tony sighed, standing back up and ruffling Peter's dark curls. "But you don't seem _too_ badly hurt. Missing teeth happen all the time."

Peter let out a giggle, half leaning into his father's hand. He missed this - the comforting atmosphere, the quiet beeps and chittering of Butterfingers, U, and Dum-E, the sound of the ocean that he knew Tony couldn't hear but he could, the assurance that his father would be right there when he turned around - all of it.

Tony's watch beeped. He pulled his hand away to look at it. "8 PM - you know what that means."

"Today's Thursday, so bathtime is first," Peter said.

"You're right, bathtime, then bed," Tony said.

"I only just put on my goggles," Peter pouted. "Not to mention only started working on my project again just now."

"It'll still be there in the morning," Tony said. "C'mon, bud."

"Okay, okay," Peter said, pulling his goggles off and putting them next to the "comlink."

About thirty minutes later, Peter was clean, dressed in his Batman pajamas, and in his bed.

"I still don't see why Batman is better than Superman but okay," Tony said, finishing off their debate. He tucked Peter in and sat on the bed.

"Because he's a lot like you - he's a typical person under that suit," Peter said. Then he added, "Well, he's rich, and kind, and has a troubled past, but that's what makes him more interesting - just like you."

Peter knew that he saw tears in Tony's eyes, but didn't comment on it. He just let Tony push any stray curls from his face and kiss his forehead.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Tony asked quietly.

"You existed," Peter said, voice just as soft. After a second, he asked, "Can you tell me about my mom?"

"Your mom?" Tony said. "You haven't asked about her in a while."

"Please?" Peter pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes.

Tony let out a little chuckle. "Well, she was kind and quiet, but also very stubborn, but it was the kind of stubborn where she would keep fighting until you either gave in or left it alone.

"I wish I had been able to know her for longer than I did, but those last four months when she was pregnant with you were a lot of fun," Tony smiled. He looked at a wall, thinking about everything that happened. "She had this certain air about her that made you want to listen, very commanding too. I mean, she was a biologist-mechanic-scientist combination that gave her an edge for her job."

"What was her job?" Peter asked.

"Oh yeah, I never told you did I?" Tony said. At Peter's head shake, he continued. "She worked at Oscorp - a shame too, she would've done wonderfully at Stark Industries. She didn't really agree with how the company was run at the time, though. Anywho, as one of the few biologists on the team, she was at the head of a spider DNA-splicing project. The project went so well, they were going to continue with rodents, but then the accident happened.

"While she was on the clock, one of the spiders got loose," Tony said. "The spider was one that formerly only had the genes of a Black Widow, a Jumping Spider, a Cheiracanthium, and an unnamed spider that was found to have echolocation. However, the spider also had an unfortunate meeting with some kind of radioactive material.

"Anyway, enough about the spider," Tony said. "Your mother was bitten by it while she was pregnant with you. A week after that, she barged into my office at work and told me that she was pregnant. Four months after that, you were born. Because of the accident, she wasn't strong enough to make it through the birth. She had known this, but didn't want to give up her baby boy."

Tony finally brought himself to look at Peter. His son had tears in his eyes, but that was to be expected. Tony combed a hand through Peter's hair again.

"You can't blame yourself for it, okay?" Tony said. "She knew the risks, but she wanted to give you a chance at life. I think she wanted to give me a chance to make my life worth it again."

Peter put a hand on Tony's. "I love you, Daddy, and I love Mommy, too."

"I know you do, sweetheart," Tony said, pulling out a rare nickname. "Daddy loves you, too, and I'm sure Mommy also does, from where ever she's watching you from."

Peter closed his eyes as Tony leaned down to kiss his forehead again. "Get some sleep, bud."

"You too, Daddy," Peter said.

"I'll try," Tony said, standing. As he turned out the lights, he said, "Goodnight, Peter."

"Goodnight."

And Tony _did_ try to get some sleep, he really did. But after about an hour of laying in bed, tossing and turning restlessly, he had to get back up. He returned to the lab to keep working on the suit. Coffee should be enough to keep him awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I added a bit more character to Mary, even if she's not really around. Next chapter we get some more story progression.


	6. The Nightmare of Birthday Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's birthday rolls around. Stane sort of ruins it. On a happier note, Tony finishes the suit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made some changes to the timeline in the first chapter, so go check that out if you missed it!
> 
> Chapter warnings - anxiety, nightmares, kind-of panic attacks.

Peter jolted awake, entire body tensed, sweat everywhere. His chest was heaving, and he could hear his heartbeat. His eyes quickly swiveled around, looking for any threats. His ears strained to hear any kind of noise, only to be met with the comforting sound of Tony's snores from somewhere in his house. He felt around for his remote for the lights in the room, but JARVIS beat him to it, turning the lights up only slightly, though it seemed extremely bright to Peter.

"What day is it?" Peter asked quietly, cautiously sitting up and resisting the instinct to cling to one of the upper corners of his room.

"It is Monday, August 25th, 2010 at 3:27 AM," JARVIS said, his voice almost a whisper. "It is currently 72 degrees Fahrenheit, 22 Celsius. The sky is clear, with a chance of cloudiness around 6 PM."

JARVIS' voice calmed most of Peter's nerves, but he was still a bit antsy.

"I had the nightmare again," Peter said. "It was a little different this time, though."

"Would you like me to get your father?" JARVIS asked.

Peter shook his head. "He's sleeping. I don't want to bother him."

"Well, he's sleeping in his lab, at his desk," JARVIS said. "I would call in Ms. Potts to move him, but she's currently out of town for a two-day business trip."

"Is this you asking me to get him to bed?" Peter asked with a half-smirk. The images from his nightmare were still haunting him, but JARVIS had a soothing voice - not to mention it was JARVIS who always calmed him from all of his bad dreams before sending him to Tony.

"That would be an adequate assumption, yes," JARVIS replied with just the right amount of sass.

With the sound of an almost-giggle, Peter pulled himself from his bed. He took his blanket with him and draped it around his shoulders, almost like a safety precaution - and it was, sort of. The cover was another comfort item, like his bear and sound-proof headphones.

With the confidence of an almost-eight-year-old, Peter left his room and made his way down to Tony's workshop. When he arrived, JARVIS opened the door for him, and he walked over to Tony's desk. He pulled on Tony's arm.

"Daddy, wake up," he said with a healthy amount of volume. Nothing. He pulled a little harder. "Daddy!"

Tony grumbled this time, causing Peter to huff. He crossed his arms in thought before getting an idea. He put his hands on the chair, then proceeded to push it. Since it was a chair with wheels, it rolled about five feet away from the desk. Tony stirred slightly with a confused noise.

"Daddy, get up!" Peter almost shouted. "Go to your bed!"

Tony mumbled something unintelligent before standing from his chair. Peter scampered over to help him, just in case he ran into something like he was prone to doing.

Ten minutes later had Tony in some proper sleep clothes, laying in bed with Peter resting on his chest.

"I had a nightmare again," Peter said.

"Yeah, me too," Tony replied. "It was the same one."

"Mine too," Peter said.

Then the conversation was over - that was all that needed to be said. It was an understood thing, something almost sacred, and it stayed between the two. A father-son secret that not even Pepper knew about, something that could only be shared between people who were there.

With a firm hand on his back and the hum of the arc reactor in his ear, Peter could sleep peacefully. Peter's weight did something similar for Tony.

They'd sleep through till morning. 

* * *

Two days later and it was Peter's birthday. Pepper was back from her trip by then, Tony took half the day off from building the suit to spend time with his son, Rhodey dropped by to wish a happy birthday and to give Peter his present - a medical engineering book - Happy played the "Cool Uncle" card and got Peter whatever he wanted, and Stane was... well, Stane.

"Happy birthday kid, you made it another year," Stane said after arriving at around 7 PM, ruffling Peter's hair.

"Thank you," Peter said, voice subdued. He ducked away from the hand. He still didn't like the feeling Stane was giving him, but Tony trusted him enough, so Peter decided that it was just the aftereffects of two months of being in captivity.

Steve put the pizza he had down on the coffee table before looking at Pepper. "Where is he?"

"Down in his workshop," Pepper said, wrapping a glass case with some thin brown paper.

"On Peter's birthday?" Stane asked, almost bewildered.

"He spent the morning with Peter," Pepper said. "Then Peter was down there with him for about an hour after lunch. I can go get him if you'd like."

"That'd be great," Stane said, walking over to the piano. Peter settled on the couch as Pepper stood and went downstairs. Stane looked at Peter. "Any requests?"

Peter thought for a moment before standing up. He walked over to the piano and pulled himself up. He looked up at Stane before looking at the piano keys.

"Für Elise duet?" Peter said with uncertainty.

"Are you familiar with the Larghetto movement from Salieri's Piano Concerto In C Major?" Stane asked.

Peter hesitated before nodding. "I only learned it last week though, after I was able to resume all of my lessons."

"Let's try that, shall we?" Stane said, resting his hands on the piano. Peter pushed himself up on his knees, copying Stane's posture. Then they began.

Peter played the piano part while Stane played the violin accompaniment. Peter noticed how stiff Stane played, almost as if he was nervous or anticipating something. Peter didn't like that, so he threw in a few accidentals, some extra melodics, a flourish here and there, and the closest thing you could get to a slur on a piano. Soon, Stane was playing more like a human and less like a robot. It put a smile on Peter's face and made him less anxious around the man.

After about two minutes of them playing, Peter heard Tony walking up the stairs.

"The playing is beautiful," Tony said, making Peter's smile become a beam of pride. Tony turned to Stane. "How'd it go?"

Tony continued through the living room. He caught sight of the pizza. "That bad, huh?"

"Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad," Stane said, continuing to play with Peter.

"Uh-huh, sure doesn't," Tony said, opening the pizza box. "Oh, boy."

Stane stopped playing and put a hand on one of Peter's to stop him before turning to the living room. "Would've gone better if you were there."

Peter pulled both hands into his lap, smiling falling. He couldn't help but think, _Welcome back anxiety._

"Uh-uh," Tony said, taking a bite of his pizza. "You told me to lay low, that's what I've been doing. I lay low, and you take care of all the backlash."

Stane stood from the piano and started making his way down to the couch, taking his drink that Peter had failed to notice with him. "Hey, come on - in public, the press. This was a board of directors meeting."

"This was- this was a board of directors meeting?" Tony asked.

"The board is claiming you have post-traumatic stress, they're filing an injunction," Stane said. Peter immediately tensed up, eyes almost widening, because it was true. Both himself and Tony had developed PTSD.

"A what?" Tony said, half shocked.

"They want to lock you out," Stane said, voice grim.

"Why? 'Cause the stocks dipped 40 points?" Tony asked. "We knew that was gonna happen."

"Fifty-six and a half," Pepper corrected.

"The specific number doesn't matter," Tony snapped, raising his voice, and Peter couldn't help flinching. "We own the controlling interest in the company."

"Tony," Stane said, drawing it out. "The board has rights, too. They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest."

"I'm being responsible!" Tony said, voice as loud as it was before. "This is a new direction for me- for the company." Tony turned to Pepper, raising his hand. "I mean me being responsible on the company's behalf for the way that..." Pepper sighed, and Tony looked back to Stane. "This is great." He closed the pizza box before grabbing it and stood up.

"Oh, come on, Tony. Tony," Stane said.

"I'll be in the shop," Tony said, starting to walk that way.

"Hey, hey! Hey, Tony, listen," Stane said. Tony turned around as Stane put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them." Stane pointed right at the arc reactor. "Let me have the engineers take a look at that, you know, draw up some specs."

"No," Tony said. "No, absolutely not!"

"It'll give me a bone to throw at the boys in New York," Stane pleaded. "Please, Tony."

"This one stays with me," Tony said with a note of finality. "That's it, Obie, forget it."

"Alright, well this stays with me, then," Stane said, taking the pizza from Tony. Then he opened the box. "Take a piece. You know what, take two."

"Thank you," Tony said, accepting the offer. Then he turned around and continued his way down to the workshop.

"You mind if I come down there and see what you're working on?" Stane asked.

"Goodnight Obie," Tony dismissed.

After Stane had left, Peter let out a half-depressed sigh.

Later that night when Tony tucked Peter into bed, Peter said, "This is better. You're doing good."

Tony replied with a disbelieving, "Yeah, okay. Goodnight, Peter."

Peter rolled onto his side away from the door after Tony left. This had been a _perfect_ birthday. Obvious sarcasm is obvious. 

* * *

It took 11 days of testing for Tony to complete the Mark Two from start to finish. Most of the time testing, Peter was kept out of the lab.

On the night of the eleventh night, Peter'd had a nightmare again. He heard the noise Tony was making all the way from his room, but he also heard Tony sleeping from the same distance, so there was that.

He didn't really know if he wanted to go down. What he _did_ know was that there was no way he would be sleeping again without his father. So he resigned himself to no sleep since he knew that Tony wouldn't be going to bed tonight, and got out of bed. He walked down to the workshop, and when he got there, he found that Tony was about to test the armor with its plating.

Peter didn't even try the door, knowing he wouldn't be able to get in. Hell, he stayed on the stairs just in case it got crazy. He heard Tony talking to JARVIS, but didn't focus on it enough to make sense of it.

Then Tony was taking off with a cheer, and Peter felt a smile break out on his face.

"Yeah!" Peter exclaimed, jumping up and throwing his hands in the air. Right before he slipped and found himself crashing to the bottom of the stairs. He pushed himself up with a groan. "Ow..."

"Are you okay, Peter?" JARVIS asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Peter said, pulling himself to his feet. "How's Daddy?"

"Sir is currently trying to break the 85,000-foot altitude record of fixed winged flight," JARVIS said.

"Can he do it?" Peter asked.

"He just did," JARVIS said. "But now the suit has lost power."

Peter bit his lip. That meant plummeting to the ground, and that wasn't good. Or fun.

"Power is back online," JARVIS said, and Peter let out a breath of relief. "He's heading back home."

About five seconds after JARVIS said that Tony crashed through the ceiling of the workshop. Peter winced at the sound of the piano breaking and instantly knew Tony would be ordering a new one come morning.

Tony landed on and basically destroyed his 1967 Shelby Cobra. Peter had to feel bad for the poor car, but it had served them well over the years. Besides, it was only a matter of time before Tony demolished at least one of his cars.

Right after Tony landed, Dum-E used the fire extinguisher that Tony always got onto him about for using on Peter.

Peter quickly ran into the lab and helped Tony up. "That went well."

"Sort of," Tony said. "JARVIS, can you help get this thing off?

Almost immediately, large yellow "arms" came out of the floor and took off the suit, and Tony was able to walk out. Peter ran upstairs for an ice pack. When he returned, Tony was sitting at his desk, holding his left wrist.

"Will you finally put your wrist brace back on?" Peter asked, handing Tony the ice.

"I can't," Tony said. "There's still work to be done."

Peter rolled his eyes, turning around to go upstairs and do something. Then he caught sight of what Pepper had brought down the night Stane visited. The glass case with a sheet of brown paper wrapped around it. He ran over to it.

"Pepper brought this down a little while ago," Peter said, reaching to pick it up. He walked back over to Tony and handed it to him. "You should open it."

"Alright, fine," Tony said as he took the case. He took off the sticky note on top before tearing away the paper. Inside the case was the old arc reactor slotted into a metal ring. On it read the words "Proof that Tony Stark has a heart," and Peter felt a slight pang in his chest. He looked up at Tony and saw a half-smile on his face.

Tony set the case on his desk before turning to look at Peter. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Woke up, nightmare again," Peter said.

"That sucks, buddy," Tony said, before turning around in his chair. "Why don't you take a seat at your station? Work on that gadget. I have some improvements to make to the suit."

"Might I suggest making a brand new one," JARVIS said more than asked.

"Maybe," Tony said, scratching his chin.

Peter scampered over to his area, giggling when he caught U messing with the "comlink." U quickly put it down and let out a long beep that sounded shameful.

Peter pet the bot's support arm. "It's okay. You can play with it when I'm done."

U beeped again but sounded happier this time.

Peter started working on the device again, listening to Tony make notes about the new suit of armor. JARVIS' voice responding and giving Tony advice was something that Peter had grown to know well in his short life. It was a very comforting atmosphere, and soon he found himself growing sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the official last chapter of the Iron Man arc. The chapter after that has the very tail ending of the movie, but the chapter had gotten really long, around 4000 words I think, so I had to put that little bit in the 8th chapter.
> 
> But how exciting is it that we're getting closer to the end of the first movie?! There will be a few chapters in between in order to show a passage of time, but I'll make them worth your while. Hopefully.


	7. A Battle For The Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Man has his first time out. Stane kidnaps Peter. Peter may or may not end up traumatized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one leads directly out of the last chapter. As another reminder, go check out the timeline. There have been changes. Apologies for being a little late.

"JARVIS, keep an eye on Peter while I'm gone."

Peter stirred, still at his station, from Tony's almost quiet voice. He rubs the sleepiness from his eyes and looks around the room.

He sees Tony in a suit, fiddling with the left cuff, and just about to get into one of his cars.

"Where're you goin'?" Peter slurs, still half asleep.

"Just out," Tony said, walking over to smooth Peter's almost bedhead down.

"Is it the Red Carpet thing going on?" Peter asked.

"Something like that," Tony said. He crouched and gently yet firmly grasped Peter's upper-arms. "Be good for JARVIS, okay? Try to stay in your room. If you hear anything, go to the nearest saferoom. Remember?"

Peter nodded. "There's one in every closet, one in the bottom right-most cabinet in the kitchen, and underneath the stairs. The panel to get in is on the wall furthest to the right of the door. Press down to get the door open, and the door will only be open for five seconds." Not even _Pepper_ knew about the saferooms.

"Good boy," Tony said, giving Peter a hug. Peter hugged back before Tony leaned away and stood. He made his way toward the car.

"JARVIS, I plan to be back before 6 AM, but if I'm not, order something for Peter to eat for breakfast," Tony said as he got into the car. "Daddy loves you both!"

"Bye!" Peter exclaimed as he waved.

"Have fun at the party, Sir," JARVIS said.

Then Tony was driving away. Peter sat in the same spot until he couldn't hear the car anymore. After a few moments, he pushed himself off his stool and wandered upstairs.

Peter threw himself onto the couch, not wanting to return to his room alone. He turned on the TV, then flipped to some random cartoon. It ended up being _Ben 10_ , the original one, which wasn't too bad.

When Tony came home around an hour later, he went straight to the couch to sit next to Peter.

"Are you okay?" He looked Peter over, almost frantic. "Nothing happened while I was gone, did it?"

"No... why?" Peter asked, muting the TV and leaning up on his elbows.

"No reason," Tony said, standing up again. He went down to his lab after that and Peter didn't see him for almost the entirety of the next day. It was around noon that Peter got a call from Rhodey.

"Peter, is Tony there?"

"Um, maybe?" Peter said uncertainly. He ran down to the workshop and confirmed with JARVIS that, "No, he's not. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Rhodey said. "It's been good talking to you."

"You too, Uncle Rhodey," Peter said, then Rhodes hung up. It bewildered Peter. "JARVIS, where's Daddy?"

"I'm afraid I have no authorization to tell you," JARVIS said.

"But I'm pretty sure you also don't have authorization to _not_ tell me," Peter smirked.

JARVIS was silent for a moment. "I suppose you are right. Mr. Stark is in Afghanistan at the moment, taking care of the Ten Rings. Would you like to be put through to him?"

Peter hesitated before shaking his head. "No. I'll just ask when he comes home."

Peter then returned to his bedroom. He pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil. Time to draw... something. He let JARVIS talk to him about nothing and everything, just trying to keep his nerves under control. If Tony kept doing this, it was not going to go well for Peter's anxiety.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," JARVIS said, "but it appears Sir is in trouble. Would you like to talk to him."

Peter bit his lip. "No, I'm okay."

"If you're sure," JARVIS said.

Tony ended up returning safely, but the next day there was a press conference where Rhodey addressed what happened. The excuse was a training exercise - as per usual.

Peter watched JARVIS try to figure out how to take off the suit with the new robot arm contraption Tony had made. It was hard to keep himself from laughing.

"It is a tight fit, Sir," JARVIS said.

"Well, I - ow - designed this thing - hey! - to come off," Tony said.

Peter turned his head as he heard Pepper come down the stairs. He smiled at her, and she smiled back before looking at the predicament Tony was in.

"Please try not to move, Sir," JARVIS said as Pepper approached Tony.

"What's going on here?" Pepper asked quietly. Tony twisted his head to look at her, and Peter felt the sudden heaviness in the air.

"Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing," Tony said, JARVIS' arms stilling momentarily.

"Not in front of Peter," JARVIS said lightly.

"Are those bullet holes?" Pepper almost whispered.

"Not exactly," Tony said, doing a side to side motion with his head. 

* * *

It took about three days for Tony to finish repairing the armor. That same day, he tasked Pepper with hacking into the company mainframe. Peter listened in from the living room.

Tony snapped at her when she declined, and Pepper resigned, and Peter could hear the disappointment and pain in Tony's voice when he said, "You've stood by me all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. Now that I'm trying to protect the people I put in harm's way, you're going to out?"

He could hear to worry and hurt in Pepper's voice, "You're going to kill yourself, Tony. I'm not going to be a part of it."

It broke his heart when Tony said, "I shouldn't be alive. Unless, of course, it was for a reason. I'm not crazy, Pepper. I just finally know what I'm supposed to do."

"What about Peter?" Pepper said. "A long, long time ago, you told me that he was the reason you were still alive - that you didn't... because of him."

"I know in my heart that this is right," Tony said, voice thick with emotion.

Peter heard Pepper walk a few steps before stopping. "I knew you had a heart."

"There's proof right over there," Tony said, and Peter was pretty sure that Tony was pointing at the glass case that sat on his desk.

Peter ran up to his bedroom before Pepper came upstairs. He knew that his dad had problems - it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist - that's what the media thought he was, but that person had died six years ago.

It was just before eight, but Tony was a little preoccupied, so Peter planned on going to bed alone.

"Goodnight, Peter," JARVIS said once Peter was under his covers.

"'Night JARVIS," Peter replied.

It didn't take long for him to drift to sleep. 

* * *

It was sometime later that Peter stirred. It wasn't from any kind of dream or nightmare but from something or someone entering his room. It wasn't Tony, because he would've just opened the door and walked in. This person was deliberately trying to be quiet.

Peter tensed, keeping his breathing even and staring at the wall. The person stopped next to his bed, and Peter seized his chance. He flipped out of bed and hauled himself onto the person's shoulders. He pulled on their ears.

"Mother fucker!" The person almost growled and threw Peter onto the floor. Peter let out a groan of pain, then cracked his eyes open. The person standing above him was none other than Obidiah Stane.

"Stane?" Peter wheezed. "What're-?"

"You fucking spider-monkey," Stane grumbled before yanking Peter up by the hair. "You'll pay for this."

Peter grit his teeth, hands gripping the fist in his hair. He refused to make a sound even as Stane dragged him down the stairs and hid in the area next to the newly-replaced piano.

A few minutes later, Tony wandered out of the workshop as the phone started ringing. Stane had a hand clasped over Peter's mouth, pushing him out of sight as Tony looked around.

Tony sat on the couch, then fished the phone out of the cushions. He looked at the Caller-ID before answering. Then Stane turned on paralyzer. Peter couldn't move, and neither could Tony.

"Tony?" It was Pepper.

Stane picked Peter up by the back of his shirt and wandered over to the couch. He took the phone from Tony's hand, then gently pushed Tony back. He lifted Peter over the sofa, laying his head on Tony's lap.

"Tony? Are you there?" Pepper asked. "Hello?"

"Don't forget to breathe," Stane said, hanging up on Pepper. "Easy, easy..."

Peter twitched his hand, then clenched his eyes closed. The high pitched sound hurt so _much_. It wouldn't be long until he either passed out or started bleeding from the ears.

"You remember this one, right?" Stane asked Tony, turning the device off. Peter half-sighed in relief. "It's a shame the government didn't approve of it. There are so many ways to cause short-term paralysis."

Stane walked around the couch. When he stopped in front of Tony, he tilted the inventor's head towards him. "Ah, Tony. I told you to keep a close eye on Peter. Look at him now." Stane forced Tony to look down. "Paralyzed - just like you. He has those powers though, so he won't be like that for long." He angled Tony's head back up and pulled his earplugs out.

"When I ordered the hit on you, I worried that I was killing the golden goose," Stane said. He bent down next to the couch and picked up a weird-looking device. Peter blood went cold, and he tried even harder to move. He finally got his hand to twitch enough to count as movement. Without his arm, though, he couldn't do anything.

Stane put one foot up on the couch and leaned over Tony. He attached the device to the arc reactor. "But, you see, it was just fate that you survived."

Tony let out a grunt as the device suctioned to the reactor and Peter noticed the hum start to alter, along with Tony's frantic heartbeat sounding less mechanical.

Stane twisted the device and pulled the reactor out. "You had one last golden egg to give." He glanced down at Peter. "Maybe two." Stane leaned further over, using his unoccupied arm to support himself. "Do you _really_ think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you?" Stane was silent for a few moments, giving Peter time to get one of his feet working.

"Your father, Howard, helped give us the atomic bomb," Stane continued, voice quiet. "Now, what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you."

Peter heard Tony's breathing hitch and twisted his hand into Tony's jeans, trying to tell him, _"It's not your fault! Don't listen to him!"_

Stane didn't notice this. He yanked the reactor from Tony's chest, then detached it from the device. He observed the reactor. "It's beautiful." He set the device on the table. "Oh, Tony, this is your Ninth Symphony." He sat down next to the other man, minding Peter's legs. "What a masterpiece. Look at that. Once I'm done with Peter, this will be your only legacy.

"A new generation of weapons with this as its heart - can you imagine it, Tony?" Stane asked. "Weapons that will help steer the world back on course, and put the balance of power back in our hands - the right hands. _My_ hands."

Stane picked up a briefcase and put the reactor in it. "Wish you could've seen my prototype. It's not as... Well, not as conservative as yours. It's too bad you had to involve Pepper in this. I would've preferred that she lived. Same with Peter. I could've staged your death, then raised Peter to be the new face of Stark Industries, creating weapons on my behalf. His heart is too kind now, but I would've fixed that."

Stane closed the briefcase, then picked Peter up by the back of his neck as he stood. Peter forced himself to let go of Tony as he was lifted. He sent his father an apologetic gaze. He couldn't do anything - again.

He was held over Stane's shoulder as Stane left. The only thing he could think of was twisting his working hand into Stane's back and kicking Stane's chest with his working leg.

It didn't do anything. 

* * *

Peter was tied to a chair in a closet. The side of his face stung from where Stane had just slapped him.

"Why'd you do it?" Peter asked. "There was no reason for you to go after him, yet you still did!"

"You shut your mouth," Stane said, a growl in his voice. "I'm not usually the confrontational type, and I don't like to hurt kids directly, but you're pushing my limits, Peter."

"We trusted you!" Peter exclaimed, tears welling in his eyes.

"Watch your tongue, boy," Stane said, slapping the other side of Peter's face. "Learn your place. Children are to be heard not seen."

"But-!" Peter started, but Stane crouched in front of him and gripped his chin, preventing him from speaking further.

"Another word out of you, and I'll make your death slow and torturous. Literally." Stane aggressively tossed his head to the side, causing it to collide with the metal chair, then strode out of the closet with the arc reactor in his hand. He slammed the door shut.

Peter tried to break the chain wrapped around almost his entire body, but the paralysis had made him weak. His head was throbbing, his face was stinging, and his ears hurt.

He didn't really see the point of tying him to a chair in a closet. Tying him up should have been enough.

Then an explosion went off. It wasn't a loud one or a very aggressive one. Peter could barely hear it, but it still made him flinch. He didn't like this at all.

He was able to wiggle enough that the chair fell over, then tried breaking the chains again. It still didn't work.

After a few moments, he heard talking. He felt the heavy footsteps of a giant suit - so that's what the reactor was for. Then there was a scream close to him and the sound of running. Gunshots, a couple of thuds, more steps from the suit, another explosion. There was a clang of metal against metal, and it was heavy, like something big - the suit - running into something else.

Then there was silence for a while. Peter dared to ask, "Pepper? Stane?"

Of course, it scared the absolute shit out of him when a giant metal suit reminiscent of the Mark One ripped the closet door off its hinges and pulled him out by the throat, chair and all.

"What did I say about speaking, boy?" The voice was definitely Stane's, and it gave Peter chills.

He opened his mouth to answer, but the hand around his throat tightened, and all he managed to get out was a choked sound. It was definitely getting harder to breathe with metal crushing his windpipe.

Peter was pulled out of the closet, then thrown toward the ground. He coughed and gasped for air, forcing himself to stay quiet. He watched the suit dig up through the ceiling and toward where he heard two voices. Pepper and Tony - though Tony was probably on the phone.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stane asked someone as he reached the top. Peter bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. This was the last chance he had to help... _anyone_.

He arched his back off of the chair, pulling his forearms away from his body and pushing his upper arms away from his chest. After a few seconds, the chains broke - shattered, almost - and Peter's upper body fell from the chair and to the floor. He pulled at the metal binding his legs as hard as he could. It came off smoothly since it was all connected and Peter had already broken off most of it.

He rolled away from the chair as he heard Tony shout Stane's name. A second later, both Stane silver suit and Tony's Iron Man one crashed through the room and through a wall, ending up on the street. Horns honked, tires screeched, and cars collided. It made Peter already hurting head throb even worse.

"I love this suit!" Stane shouted.

"Put them down," Tony said sternly.

"Collateral damage, Tony," Stane said.

"Divert power to chest RT," Tony said. Peter heard the sound of energy building up then the distinct sound of the Iron Man suit's repulsors, but a little different.

There were several thuds and crashes, then Tony shouting. Stane let out a roar, and Peter realized that the fight was drifting away from the building.

With the world spinning around him, Peter pulled himself to his feet. He staggered for a moment before jump up to the ceiling. His hands stuck and he lifted his feet, glad he was barefoot.

Peter looked from the street to the hole leading upward. He decided to go up and was met with a bewildered looking Pepper. He opened his mouth to speak before freezing - he shouldn't talk. Stane would hear, and then he would get punished.

Instead, Peter pulled himself from the hole and ran over to grab Pepper's hand. She looked down at him, expression morphing from fear, to shock, to confusion.

"Peter?" Her voice was shaky. "What are you doing here?"

Peter shook his head, then pointed toward where Tony and Stane were now flying toward the sky. He put both hands around one of Pepper's. He pulled her toward the door of the building. They had to do something, but Peter couldn't remember what.

"Alright, I'm going," Pepper said, stumbling after Peter. She swiped her card and Peter pushed the door open. He let go of Pepper and ran over to the prototype arc reactor.

There was a crash from the roof, causing Peter to flinch.

"Potts!"

"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm almost out of power, I've got to get out of this suit," Tony said.

There was another thud on the roof, followed by Stane saying, "Nice try!"

Tony was knocked back into the railing. He jumped forward, his jets propelling him for a fraction of a second. Stane caught him and started squeezing.

Peter's mind was too frayed to be able to make out anything they were saying, head throbbing, eyes tired, ears hurting. He dug his fingers into his forehead, trying to remember what he was supposed to do. Tears welled in his eyes. He heard Pepper talking to Tony, then Pepper walking over quickly.

"Peter," Pepper said quietly. It was close to his ear. "Tony says to overload the reactor and blow the roof. Can you do that?"

Peter took a moment to process the task. Once he did, he nodded. Peter searched for the master bypass button. When he found it, he flipped the flap open and hovered his hand above it. He looked back at Pepper.

"When Tony gets clear of the roof, press the button," Pepper said. "I'll let you know when."

Then Peter remembered all the other steps. He ran over to the large consoles controlling the power. He climbed up each one and pulled the levers down.

Once that was finished Peter ran back over to the arc reactor controls. He pressed several buttons and twisted several knobs. There was a clang of Tony landing on the glass part of the ceiling. Peter had to fight his flinch. Stane was talking again, but Peter blocked him out.

Pepper gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged before resuming his position - hand above the master bypass button, ready to press it.

"Tell him it's ready," Peter said.

"Tony, get off the roof!" Pepper said.

Stane started shooting at the glass. Tony almost fell through but caught himself on the rims. Pepper screamed and covered her head. Peter's heart was racing. He bit his lip. The gunshots, the glass shattering, Pepper's terror, the hum from three different arc reactors - it was almost too much.

Peter took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. He could do this - he _had_ to.

"Tony!" Pepper shouted.

"How ironic, Tony!" Stane said, Peter finally listening to him. "In trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it its best one ever!"

"The suit isn't a weapon!" Peter screamed as loud as he could. Immediately after, he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Peter!" Tony shouted, concern in his voice.

"Now, I'm going to kill you with it!" Stane said. There was another explosion. "You ripped out my targeting system!"

"Time to hit the button!" Tony yelled.

"Tony, you'll die!" Pepper cried.

"I don't care! Just push it!"

Peter bit his lip. He clenched his hands before throwing his hand down onto the button.

Immediately, electricity started charging up. Peter felt himself be picked up and removed from the situation. There were definitely tears in his eyes and on his face.

He heard something fall from the roof and into the arc reactor. It was probably Stane. There was an impressive amount of heat from behind, and he risked a glance. The arc reactor had combusted.

A medical team was outside. Pepper gave Peter to them before informing them about Tony on the roof.

The last thing Peter saw before passing out was Tony's body dragged off of the roof. His dad was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one passes the 4000-word mark, which is a little scary, but it happened, and I'm still alive. There was a lot to process in this one, but I hope you guys like the longer chapters. Next chapter finishes out the end-movie press conference and the after-credit scene, as well as adds a little something referencing the passage of time. After that, there will be two "cool down" chapters to build the characters and world.


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's another press conference, Nick confronts Tony about the Avenger Initiative, and Peter gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reminder, check out the updated timeline! Other than that, thank you for all your comments, kudos, and bookmarks! They mean a lot to me - and I'm not just saying that.

The next morning, Peter woke up in someone's arms - well, technically, he was leaning against something with the person's arms holding up a newspaper around him. He heard talking, but couldn't discern who it was or what they were saying. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to focus on his surroundings.

The room was colored in neutral and light colors with the morning sun shining through an all-glass wall.

Suddenly, the thing Peter's face was up against started producing vibrations, and he realized it _was_ actually someone's chest. He jumped before bringing his gaze up to their face. It was Tony. With a slight struggle past the faint ringing in his ears, Peter focused on what his father was saying.

"...got a nice ring to it," Tony said. "I mean, it's not technically accurate, the suit's a gold titanium alloy, but it's kind of evocative, the imagery, anyway."

Peter took notice of Pepper treating Tony's wounds and putting makeup on his face to cover the worst of it.

He was still a bit out of it, so he failed to notice Coulson walking up to Tony. When the agent spoke, it caused Peter to jump.

"Here's your alibi," Coulson said, handing Tony a stack of blue index cards.

Tony closed his newspaper and took the cards. "Okay."

"You were on your yacht," Coulson said.

"Yeah," Tony said, distracted.

"We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night, and sworn statements from all 50 of your guests," Coulson said. "Since the public has yet to learn about Peter, and he was removed from the scene before a news crew arrived, it's safe to say he won't need a cover story."

"See, I was thinking we should just say it was Pepper and me alone on an island, Peter not involved - since the public doesn't know about him," Tony said. Pepper pulled something off of Tony's face - a band-aid maybe - and left to go throw it away.

"That's what happened," Coulson said, sounding almost pleased but not quite.

"All right," Tony said.

"Just read it word for word," Coulson said.

Tony flipped between the few cards behind Peter's head. "There's nothing about Stane here."

Peter opened his mouth to ask a question before stiffening and shutting it again. Sure, he logically knew that Stane couldn't pull through on his threats anymore, but Peter was an impressionable kid who thought every adult was 100% correct, all the time, even if they weren't, so forgive him if he has trouble speaking his mind after that.

"That's being handled," Coulson said. After a few seconds, he elaborated, "He's on vacation. Small aircraft have poor safety records."

Well, at least it would be _partially_ believable, Peter supposed.

"But the whole cover story that this 'Iron Man' is a bodyguard?" Tony said though it was phrased like a question. "That's kind of flimsy. We'll never be able to be in the same place at the same time unless someone else is in the suit, JARVIS is controlling it, or I make something to be in charge of it remotely. Pepper write that last one down."

"This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Stark," Coulson said. "Just stick to the official statement, and soon, this will all be behind you."

Pepper brushed off her hands, then took Peter from Tony's chest. Peter looked at Tony, who gave a small smile.

"You've got about 90 seconds," Coulson said, then started to leave.

"Oh, Agent Coulson?" Pepper said. "I just wanted to say thank you very much for all of your help."

"That's what we do," Coulson said, voice gentle. "You'll be hearing from us."

Pepper chuckled slightly. "From the Strategic Homeland-"

"Just call us SHIELD," Coulson interrupted before exiting the room.

"Right," Pepper said. She grabbed Tony's suit coat with one hand, resting Peter on her opposite hip. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

Tony wandered over. "You know, it's actually not that bad. Even _I_ don't think I'm Iron Man."

Peter lifted his head from Pepper's shoulder. He half-way reached out to touch Tony's shoulder before hesitating and pulling his hand back. He didn't miss the concerned look Pepper shared with Tony. Peter didn't have time to dwell on it, however, because Pepper set him on the ground to assist Tony with his coat.

"You're _not_ Iron Man," Pepper said.

"Am so," Tony said, holding the cards in his mouth so that he could get the coat on.

"No, you're not," Pepper said.

"Fine, suit yourself," Tony said, jacket now on. He buttoned up the cuffs as Pepper flattened out the back. It was at this point that Peter wanted to say something, but the thought of making any sound at all made him shake like a leaf.

Tony took the cards into one hand and turned around. "You know, if I _were_ Iron Man, I'd have a kid I needed to protect and a girlfriend who knew my secret identity. She'd be a wreck, 'cause she'd always be worrying I was going to die, and she'd have to take care of the kid, yet she'd still be so proud of the man I'd become.

"She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more," Tony hesitated, cleared his throat, "crazy about me. Tell me you'd never think about that night."

"What night?" Pepper asked, and Peter knew that she was covering something up with confusion - call it a gut feeling or an instinctual thing.

"You know," Tony said, voice softer now.

Peter looked up at them. He saw the way they were looking at each other, weird and lovey-dovey. Before it would've made him want to hurl, but now he didn't know what he thought.

"Are you talking about the night that we danced and went up on the roof, and then you went downstairs to get me a drink, and you left me there, by myself?" Pepper asked quietly. There was the kicker. Tony had messed up somehow. "Is that the night you're talking about?"

"Mhm," Tony hummed, and Peter couldn't help the quiet laugh that left his throat at the tone and face Tony made.

"Thought so," Pepper said, putting Tony's pocket-square in the coat's pocket. Tony let out a stunted breath.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" Pepper continued to ask, voice almost cold, but almost something else, too.

"Yes, that will be all, Ms. Potts," Tony said. Peter definitely noticed the more awkward air that came with the familiar lines.

Tony left the room. Pepper gathered Peter back into her arms before following.

"...and now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement," Rhodey was saying as they walked in. "He will not be taking any questions. Thank you."

Tony walked up to the podium and stood behind it. He glanced at Peter, nervousness in his eyes even though his face was schooled into almost-impassiveness. Peter gave him a reassuring smile.

Tony took a deep breath before beginning. "Uh, it's been a while since I was in front of you. I figured I'll stick to the cards this time." Tony pulled out the index cards as a chuckled swept the room. "There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and rooftop-"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark," one of the reporters said, raising her hand. Christine Everhart, if Peter remembered correctly. She and Tony had done some things together a few years back before Peter was born, and she had been hounding Tony about every little thing he did ever since.

"Do you _honestly_ expect us to believe that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared?" Christine continued. "Despite _you_ being on a-"

"I know it's confusing," Tony interrupted. "It _is_ one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations."

Peter knew Tony had more to add, but also saw the quick eye shift over to him and Pepper. It was a smart move.

"I never framed anything as an accusation," Christine said. "Just as a question."

"You didn't?" Tony asked, voice almost disbelieving.

"Mmm-mm," Christine said.

"Good, because anything you would be accusing me of would be outlandish - maybe even fantastic," Tony said.

"And what would that be?" Christine pressed. Peter didn't like this woman at all.

"That I would be a hero," Tony said. "And we all _clearly_ know I'm not the hero type, with the whole laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, all distinctly public."

Rhodey leaned in to whisper something in Tony's ear. Tony nodded before glancing down at the cards in his hands. "The truth is..."

Tony hesitated, and Peter knew the look on his face. That was his "hell yeah" face, and it almost never meant something good. Peter wanted to say something, but couldn't bring himself to. This wasn't going to end well.

Tony looked away from the cards and at Christine. "I am Iron Man."

A smirk quirked Tony's lips upward, almost smug, as people moved to ask questions, take pictures, get another statement. It was almost too much for Peter, like the first time, but it wasn't. The little things, he supposed.

Rhodey cleared Tony away from the press and towards Pepper and Peter, provided a statement of, "That's all we have to say, for now. We'll try to keep you posted," and followed Tony out of the building and to the car Happy had waiting.

"That was dangerous, Tones," Rhodey said after they'd all gotten situated in the car. Rhodey was in the front with Happy, while Tony, Pepper, and Peter were in the back.

"Well, sometimes things happen," Tony said.

"Like getting caught up in the moment?" Pepper asked sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Tony exclaimed.

Pepper gave him a disbelieving look. "Really?"

"What?" Tony said. "Christine's been up against my ass since I got home from Afghanistan. Surprised she isn't already in there."

"There are children present," Rhodey chastised.

"He's heard worse," Tony said. "Right Peter?"

Peter nodded hesitantly. Well, it _was_ true. He didn't exactly parrot the words, not like other kids his age, but he knew the ones Tony said around him. The ones Stane said around him, too.

"Peter, is everything alright?" Tony asked. Again, Peter nodded, but even more hesitant this time.

"Buddy, can you tell us in words?" Rhodey asked gently, looking at him over the shoulder.

Peter bit his lip. He folded his fingers to hide the shaking of his hands. When he spoke, it was almost a whisper "D-do I have permission?"

"Of course, Peter," Pepper said, threading a hand through his hair.

Peter swallowed thickly. "But Stane said-"

"Fuck Stane and whatever he said," Tony interrupted. "He can go suck a fat one for all I care - burn in hell while he's doing it."

While Peter didn't really understand the last sentence, he recognized the sentiment. He smiled slightly at the adults around him.

"I'm okay," he said, voice still quiet but more confident. He could tell they didn't believe him.

Even still, Tony smiled sadly and ruffled Peter's hair. "Okay, bud. Whatever you say." 

* * *

They got home late that night. Tony wanted to have a day that he spent just with Peter. They spent the day at an amusement park, wearing the typical celebrity disguise - a baseball cap and some shades.

Peter was tired, barely able to stay on his feet, but feeling more emotionally open than even before Afghanistan. He held onto Tony's hand as Happy drove off to where ever.

"JARVIS, we're home!" Tony called into the house.

The house wasn't vacant. Peter had that tingling in his neck again, and he could hear someone breathing. He squeezed Tony's hand tighter.

"Welcome home, Sir," JARVIS said, but as he spoke, his voice slowly distorted.

Tony and Peter only made it a few steps into the living room - not even down the two stairs - before Peter saw the person invading their home. Well, saw their figure, but that was definitely a person. Tony pushed Peter slightly behind him, and Peter went along, not letting go of his father's hand.

"'I am Iron Man,'" the person said. "You think you're the only hero in the world?"

"I'm aware that there are... others," Tony said. Captain America was the one that came to mind.

"Mr. Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe," the person continued as if Tony hadn't said anything. They walked around the couch and into the light. They were a he, probably, and he had an eyepatch. "You just don't know it yet."

"Who the hell are you?" Tony said, voice low, the protective, almost-threat clear.

"That's cute," the man said. "I'm Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD. I'm sure you've heard of us."

"Vaguely," Tony said, walking further into the house. Peter's tingling sensation faded, but he still felt iffy about this guy. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative," Fury said.

"Avenger Initiative?" Tony asked.

"It's something that SHIELD started back in the 1940s with Captain America," Fury said. "It fell out of service when the captain crashed into the ice, but with you and Iron Man, there's a semblance of possibility."

"I'm familiar with the whole shebang," Tony said, sounding irritated. "I mean, why _me_ , exactly? The project, for lack of a better word, was meant to have more than one member."

"Well, we have a few SHIELD agents in mind," Fury said. "You remember Bruce Banner, correct? Got involved in an incident a few years ago involving gamma rays and hasn't been seen since?"

"I worked with him once or twice in my younger days, yes," Tony said.

"Well, we found him," Fury said. "Obviously, I can't give you any specific details or locations, but SHIELD is looking to enlisting him as well."

"Interesting," Tony said. "And if I join? What do I get in return?"

"Well, you won't have to be a freelancer," Fury said. "I also won't bring your son into this."

"Why would you bring a kid into adult affairs?" Tony asked.

"Your son is not a normal kid," Fury said, raising an eyebrow. "He snuck into a war zone, survived a terrorist's camp, made it through a battle with Obadiah Stane, and has you for a father. He didn't retain any physical scars from any of it."

"Yeah, so?" Tony retorted. It was a weak comeback, even Peter knew that, but at least Tony was trying.

"There's something you're not telling me, Stark," Fury said. "I get it - you barely know me, and I'm threatening your son. Hard to trust someone like that."

"Yeah, no shit," Tony said. "One of the people I trusted most kidnapped and threatened to kill my son, and almost killed me. I think I might be developing trust issues."

Fury rolled his eye. "You've had trust issues longer than that. Howard wasn't the best example of a father, was he? Made _you_ scared that you'd fuck up any child you had. You can barely trust yourself with your son."

Tony's hand tightened around Peter's almost painfully. Peter squeezed back and looked up at his father.

"It's okay, Daddy," he said quietly. "I don't care about that."

"I know, sweetheart," Tony replied, but he didn't look down. It could be taken as a weakness, and Tony Stark had none of those.

"I trust you'll take my offer into consideration, Mr. Stark," Fury said.

"I'll think about it," Tony said.

"Good," Fury said, walking closer. "Call Agent Coulson if you have any questions."

Then Nick Fury left the house. Peter didn't leave Tony's side for the rest of the night. 

* * *

The two months after that summer was calm in comparison. There were a few Iron Man things, mostly PR and such, the release of some new Stark tech, Agent Coulson called Tony a few times to remind him of Fury's offer - as if he had forgotten - and Pepper, sometimes Rhodey, stopped by every day to make sure Tony was taking care of himself. There were a few days where Peter felt like he wasn't allowed to talk - Tony was always quick to put a stop to that.

It was around the end of that second month that something new happened.

Peter got sick. He had gone to bed, bone tired from the lessons that had started picking up and doubling down. When he woke up, his head was full of cotton, the room wouldn't stop spinning any time he moved, and he had no appetite whatsoever. It was miserable.

Tony noticed that something was wrong almost instantly.

"Something bothering you, kiddo?" Tony asked, scrambling some eggs for breakfast.

Peter let out a groan and rested his throbbing head on the table. It was pleasantly cold, for being made out of wood. Maybe that was just because Peter's entire body felt like it was on fire while also freezing to death.

"Something's definitely wrong," Tony said, pulling the eggs off the stove and turning the heat off. He turned and walked over to Peter. Peter lifted his head enough for Tony to feel his forehead. The hand was nice.

"You're burning up," Tony said, voice filled with concern. "Why'd you even get up?"

"Had to," Peter mumbled. "Lessons, breakfast, workshop."

"Peter, you could've had JARVIS tell me you weren't feeling great," Tony said, pulling away. "You don't _have_ to do anything."

Peter hummed noncommittally, putting his head back on the table.

"JARVIS, cancel Peter's lessons for today," Tony said, then added, "and lock my workshop doors until Peter's better, no matter what I say or ask."

"Yes, Sir," JARVIS replied.

"You, mister," Tony said to Peter, "are going back to bed, no 'and's, 'if's, or 'but's."

Peter couldn't even muster a chuckle at the fact Tony said "butts." He was just super out of it. Tired, too. He felt himself being picked up and carried somewhere. After a second, he was settled on something soft that smelt good, like Tony, which was a weird thought that Peter wouldn't remember when he was better. Being sick made you act strange, he supposed.

Peter let out a soft sigh as he felt something soft be placed in his arms. The bed lowered to his left, and he peeked his eyes open. Tony had sat down and was doing something with a bowl of water and a rag.

"This should help bring the fever down," Tony muttered. "If you're feeling up to it later, I'll bring you some soup and toast. Drink this tea now, though. At least you'll have something to throw up just in case."

Tony helped Peter sit up, then lifted the tea mug to Peter's lips. Peter put his hands around Tony's larger one, being stubborn in the weirdest of ways. When he'd drank more than half of the tea and pulled away, pushing the cup with his hands, Tony put the mug on the bedside table and laid Peter back down.

"Feeling better now?" Tony asked. Peter just let out a long half-whine, half-sigh. "I thought as much."

Peter let his eyes slide shut, cuddling the soft thing he was given to his face. Turned out it was the Iron Man plush Tony had gotten him. It was the first one ever made, of course. Nothing put the best for Peter.

Tony pushed the sweaty hair from Peter's forehead, then put a cold, wet rag where the hair had previously sat. "Get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Peter managed.

"I pinkie promise," Tony said, lifting a pinkie. Peter understood the sentiment but was too worn out to return it.

With the comfort of Tony being there when he woke up, Peter let himself drift into sleep. When he would regain full consciousness the next morning, completely better except for a slight cough, most of their exchanges would be blurred memories. He still understood it though - he always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'm happy with how the "Peter is sick" portion turned out, so I might rewrite it, but at this point I'm unsure.


	9. No Breaks Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets kidnapped. It's not very fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you for everyone leaving comments and kudos! It really means a lot to me, even if I don't say it very often. Secondly, this chapter is mostly told from Tony's POV, so I hope you enjoy that.

_January 3, 2011 - 7:28 PM_

"Peter, I'm going to a gala!" Tony called from the front door. "Remember the procedure?"

"Yup!" Peter shouted from the workshop.

"Good!" Tony said. "Be good for JARVIS, call if something happens!" To JARVIS he said, "I won't be back until after midnight. This gala is in Iron Man's honor, and I really don't want to go, but Pepper says I have to. Behave, okay?"

"Of course, sir," JARVIS said. "I'll make sure Peter is in bed by his bedtime."

"Thanks, JARVIS, you're the best," Tony said.

"Anything for you, sir," JARVIS replied.

Tony smiled before turning around and exiting the mansion. Just outside the front door, Happy was standing next to a car.

"You're unusually early," Happy said.

"I just want to get this over with," Tony sighed. "Galas and public events, dances, banquets; all of it sucks."

Happy held the car door open for Tony. Tony got in, and Happy sat in the front.

"Shall we be off?" Happy asked.

"We shall," Tony said. 

* * *

_January 4, 2011 - 3:33 AM_

Peter was woken up by glass shattering downstairs. Instantly, he was out of bed. He got tangled up in his blankets and fell to the floor with a grunt. He quickly kicked the covers away and pulled himself to his feet. He made it to his closet, ready to open the safe room when someone entered his room. Peter froze, his head snapping to the door.

"Holy shit, it's a kid!" The person's voice was deep but partially feminine.

"Katherine, you know what this means right?" The other person was distinctly male.

"The rumors about Stark having a kid are true," Katherine said. "Mr. Hammer is gonna have a blast with this. Jon, you got the methadone?"

"Just in case," Jon said. Peter heard the swishing of liquid in a plastic bottle. "And you better not fuck this up again, Kat. We're lucky those guys from SHIELD were willing to help us."

Peter jumped into a side-roll as one of them lunged for him - he shoved that information about SHIELD into the back of his mind. Even doing this, hands wrapped around him and pulled him to a broad chest - Jon, probably. His jaw was forced open and a bottle placed inside. The bottle was taken out after some of the bitter liquid entered his mouth. The person forced him to swallow by rubbing the sides of his throat insistently.

"There you go, good boy," Katherine said. Peter shuddered at the name - he didn't like that at all.

Katherine and Jon left his room, Peter still in Jon's arms. They made it halfway through the living room before Tony's voice sounded.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tony was already in his suit if the mechanical tone of his voice was anything to go by.

"What's it to you?" Jon asked.

"You have someone that belongs to me," Tony said.

Peter heaved himself upward in Jon's arms, headbutting the man's chin. Jon let him go, falling backward into the coffee table, causing it to shatter. Tony shot a repulsor at Katherine, but she leaped to the side.

Peter crawled behind the couch. He stayed down as Jon recovered from the fall and pulled out a pistol, firing it at Tony.

"Guns don't work, genius," Kathrine called from the floor somewhere to Peter's right. "Get the thing, pry the armor off!"

"Of course," Jon said in a "duh" tone. He pulled something out before charging at Tony. He dodged any repulsor shots and tackled Tony to the floor. Katherine joined him in taking pieces of the armor off.

Peter swallowed, fighting the dizziness and fatigue he was getting hit with. Whatever those two had drugged him with earlier was fast-acting. He shook his head before pulling himself to his feet.

Peter placed his hands on the couch, praying that it stuck to him as he lifted it. It did. He shouted, "Hands off my dad!" before chucking the sofa at all three.

Katherine jumped to the right, the suit helmet in her hands, while Jon jumped to the right, holding the entire chest plate. Tony still had to boots on, so he was able to rocket across the floor to get out of the way.

"Great save Peter!" Tony called.

"Won't be for long," Katherine muttered. She tossed some kind of bomb at Tony - a gas that knocked you out, probably - before darting to Peter. She aggressively pulled Peter into her arms before crashing through the window. Jon followed her a second later.

They were freefalling for a few moments before a helicopter came and helped them. Peter was passed out before he even entered the chopper. 

* * *

_January 4, 2011 - 12:36 PM_

Tony woke up on his living room floor, a pounding in his head. He groaned and lifted a hand to his temple. His entire body ached, but he wasn't particularly nauseous or anything, which was weird for a hangover.

"Sir, are you alright?" JARVIS' voice started out slow and deep and ended in his natural, British tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tony said as he took in his surroundings. The couch was flipped over, there were a few repulsor burn marks, the coffee table was shattered, and pieces of the Mark V armor were scattered around the room. "What the hell happened last night?"

"I'm not sure," JARVIS said. "It appears that whoever was here had adequate means to shut me offline. I'm terribly sorry, Sir."

"It's fine," Tony said, pulling himself to his feet. He noticed a hole in the window. A note was taped next to it. He walked over and pulled the paper off.

_Dear Stark,_

_I realize that there must be a lot on your mind right now, but understand that this is in your best interests. You may come to find something is missing, but knowing you, it'll be too late._

_Much love, A Friend._

"Something missing?" Tony muttered. "JARVIS, so a full scan of the house. Report anything that's missing."

"The chest plate of the Mark V was taken," JARVIS said. "Peter isn't here either."

"Were there any plans for him to leave today?" Tony asked. His hands gripped the paper tightly.

"Ms. Potts was going to take him to a spa between 2 and 4 this afternoon as a way to help him release pent-up stress," JARVIS said.

Tony froze at that. "It's too early for that."

"Would you like me to contact Colonel Rhodes?" JARVIS asked.

"Yeah," Tony said, ignoring the way his heart pounded in his ears. "Try to track Peter down."

"Yes, sir," JARVIS said.

Tony all but sprinted down to the lab. He had to get a suit. 

* * *

_January 5, 2011 - 5:49 AM_

"It's been a full day," Rhodey said over the phone.

"I know," Tony almost growled. He was currently in the Mark III, scanning for anyone that matched Peter's signature. "JARVIS couldn't find his tracker, so they must have disabled it - which, if it's who I think it is, they must have had help."

"Peter has a tracker?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah, it's in his watch," Tony said. "The gold one I got him for this last Christmas."

"Maybe the watch broke in the struggle, causing the tracer to break," Rhodey said.

"That's a possibility," Tony said absentmindedly.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt, but there's news," JARVIS said.

"Let's hear it," Tony said.

"It appears that there was an incident last night at Hammer Industries," JARVIS said. "One of their generators exploded due to outside forces."

Tony hummed before hanging a sharp left - that confirmed his hunch. Off to Hammer Industries, then. When he arrived, Justin Hammer, CEO of Hammer Industries greeted him.

"It's _so_ nice to see you, Mr. Stark," Hammer said. There were bags under his eyes, indicating he had been up for a while, which was uncharacteristic of him.

"Been too long," Tony said, voice dry. "I heard you had some problems with a generator."

"Oh, that," Hammer said. "It's nothing, already working on replacing it."

"Sure hope that it wasn't some infiltration," Tony pressed. He could see sweat collecting along Hammer's forehead. "Or maybe someone you forced into your company."

"Are you trying to get at something?" Hammer asked, voice almost dangerous.

"No, nothing at all," Tony said. He lowered his voice to say, "But I want my son back. The sooner, the better. I'd hate to sully Iron Man's good rep, but I'd do anything for him. I do mean _anything_."

"Even sell your company?" Hammer asked just as quietly.

"I doubt you have enough to buy it," Tony said smugly.

The two stood there for a few more moments in a stalemate before a force collided with Hammer's side, knocking him over. Hammer landed on his front with a grunt. Peter was sitting on his back, holding his head up by the hair with a screwdriver pressed to his jugular.

"You fucking spider-monkey!" Hammer exclaimed in pain. Tony noticed the way Peter froze. Hammer, however, didn't. "Uncle, okay?! Uncle!"

Peter relaxed and let go of Hammer. He jumped up to his feet and turned to Tony. A lopsided grin sat on his face. "I had it under control."

"Of course," Tony said, crossing his arms. "Come on. Let's get you home. You probably want a bath."

"Probably," Peter said, dropping the screwdriver. He scampered over to Tony and Tony let him hold onto the suit's shoulders.

"It's been fun, Justin, but I'm afraid our time here is up," Tony said. "I've collected my belongings, so I'll be on my way."

Hammer lifted onto his hands and knees and watched as Tony flew away. One of his employees walked up.

"Mr. Hammer, sir, I know that the kid got away, but we still have the suit chest plate," they said.

"Good," Hammer said, pulling himself to his feet. He pushed his hair back and straightened his tie. "We have some work to do."

"Of course, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how happy I am with this one, but here it is. I was going to add a scene with Peter blowing up the generator, but decided not to. 
> 
> Updates will be slowing down from now on as my school year starts up. Hopefully, every Wednesday. Next chapter starts the next movie!
> 
> Also, what do you guys think of an Italian-Mexican-Irish mix for Tony?


	10. Family Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Peggy visits Peter and Tony. In other news, the Stark Expo has started!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, I know that the last chapter kind of sucked. Trust me, I'm not very happy with it either. Hopefully, this one eases some concerns. (They're just filler anyway)

It started with mild pain in Tony's chest.

"JARVIS, run a full-body scan," Tony said. "Anything that could cause any discomfort, you put on the list."

After a few moments, JARVIS replied with, "The palladium core of your arc reactor has been fried. I recommend replacing it before any excessive damage is done."

"Alright," Tony said, reaching into one of his desk drawers. He pulled out a dark brown box and set it on top of the table. He opened it up, pulled his arc reactor out, took out the burnt core, grabbed a new one, and put it into the reactor.

As Tony moved to put the reactor back in his chest, he noticed strange lines zig-zagging from the hole the reactor belonged in.

"While we're on this topic," JARVIS started, "I feel like I should mention the 1% toxicity level in your blood."

"From the palladium," Tony said more than asked.

"Yes sir," JARVIS said. "There is a recipe for a liquid that counteracts the symptoms."

Tony let out a sigh as he pushed the reactor into his chest. "What are plans today?"

"Margaret Elizabeth Carter is visiting in a few hours," JARVIS said. "Peter has spent all morning preparing for it."

Tony inspected the recipe JARVIS had pulled up. "This will be the second time they've met, right?"

"Correct, sir," JARVIS said. "I don't recommend breaking the news of your predicament at this moment."

"Aunt Peggy will find out," Tony said, tone light.

"Perhaps," JARVIS said. "Peter is on his way down."

A few seconds later, Peter barged through the lab door. "Daddy! Aunt Peggy is gonna be here soon!"

"I know, kiddo," Tony said, picking Peter up as he ran over. "What are you planning?"

"I dunno," Peter said. "There are a _few_ things."

Tony smirked. "Well, a little birdie told me that she's bringing gifts."

"What kind?" Peter asked, stars in his eyes.

"They didn't specify," Tony said. "I suppose we'll find out together."

At around noon, JARVIS notified Tony that Peggy had arrived. He gave Peter lunch - a turkey and cheese sandwich and some chips - before going to greet her.

"Aunt Peggy!" Tony exclaimed cheerfully, giving Peggy a hug.

"It's good to see you, Tony," Peggy said, returning the embrace. She pulled away after a few seconds. "I presume you're doing well. That Potts girl is taking care of you, right? Heaven knows you can't take care of yourself."

"Hardy-har," Tony said, rolling his eyes fondly. He led her inside. "Peter is waiting in the kitchen."

"How is Peter?" Peggy asked. "I brought some things that Howard owned when we were still working together. I thought Peter might want to learn about his grandfather."

"Maybe," Tony said, scratching his chin awkwardly. His dad was a weird topic.

Finally, they reached the kitchen. Peter turned around in his chair. His eyes brightened as he saw Peggy, and he crammed the rest of his food into his mouth, excited to see what she brought.

"Slow down, kiddo," Tony said, amused. "You'll choke or something. Don't want that to happen, do we?"

Peter shook his head but kept up the pace. Peggy laughed as she walked over. She set the box she was holding down on the table.

"You're as energetic as ever," Peggy said.

Peter hummed as he swallowed his last bite. "It's been so long since I've seen you, so eating couldn't get in the way."

"He's been talking about it all week," Tony said. "I'm surprised I forgot."

"You forgot?" Peggy asked, tone laced with faux-betrayal.

Tony shrugged unapologetically. "I got busy."

"Right, the whole Iron-Man gig," Peggy said, shaking her said. She returned her attention to Peter. "Do you want to know what I brought?"

"Yeah!" Peter exclaimed, jumping up to stand on his seat.

"Butt to the chair," Tony said. Peter sat back down, annoyance on his face.

Peggy opened the box and pulled out several things. There were a few blueprint sheets, a couple of books, and four VHS tapes.

"What is all this stuff?" Peter asked, picking up a book. Tony could see _Advanced Mechanics_ on the spine.

"I pulled it from one of your grandfather's old storage depots," Peggy said. "These tapes are from World War 2."

"You mean like those old Captain America tapes?" Tony asked, somehow keeping the disdain from his voice.

"Yes, those ones," Peggy said, expression exasperated. "I thought Peter should know in case something should happen."

"This is for the arc reactor," Peter said, unrolling one of the blueprint sheets. He looked up at Peggy. "Who's Anton Vanko?"

"He's a Russian physicist," Peggy said. "He worked alongside Howard after the war's end. I don't know much about him beyond that. He might not even be alive now."

Peter let out a hum before looking through the rest of the stuff. "Do you think we could watch these tapes some time?"

"Why not right now?" Tony suggested. "I'll see if I can hunt down my dad's VHS player. It's somewhere in the attic."

Tony left Peggy and Peter in the kitchen. He went to the attic and hunted down the VHS player. When he returned, Peggy was telling Peter about Howard and Maria's heritage.

"Howard, your grandfather, was Irish-Mexican, and Maria, your mother, was Italian," Peggy said.

"That's so cool!" Peter exclaimed, probably standing on his seat again. "Does Daddy know Italian? Or Spanish?!"

"He does," Tony said, entering the kitchen.

"Can you teach me?!" Peter asked.

Tony hesitated. He had never planned on teaching Peter anything about his heritage. He looked to Peggy for guidance. She had an encouraging smile on her face.

With a sigh, Tony said, "Alright, fine."

"Yay!" Peter said happily, jumping off of his seat. He scampered over to Tony and hugged the man's legs. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Sure," Tony said. He hesitantly added, "Anything for you, Ragazzo."

Peter grinned and squeezed a little tighter before returning to Peggy. He pulled her into the living room, and Tony followed with the VHS player. The first tape they played was one about Howard's life - a documentary of sorts. There was a bit about Tony, but not much. Peter was carefully silent when it talked about Howard and Maria's death.

The second was one Maria made with Tony. In an attempt to be like his father, Tony made a "presentation" about his very first motherboard. They made the video when he was eight, even though he had made the board several years prior. Howard wasn't very amused when Tony tried to show him the video and ended up destroying the first tape. Thankfully, Tony's mother had some spares.

One of them was basically a montage of Captain America and the Howling Commandos taking down HYDRA bases. Tony couldn't help the smile at Peter's enthusiasm about the man. He also couldn't help wondering if Howard had ever found Rogers after all those years spent searching for him.

Tony clenched his fist, anger surging up at this man he'd never even met - the man that took his father away. He schooled his expression and took a few deep breaths after Peggy gave him an empathizing glance.

The rest was about some of Howard's inventions - weapons, honestly. It didn't take long for Tony to lose interest.

When the tapes were finished, Peter went back to the kitchen to read the books Peggy had brought and look over the blueprints. He'd probably engrave them into his memory.

"I know you hate Steve, but try to pretend you don't," Peggy sighed. "At least for Peter, if not yourself."

"I know, I know," Tony said. "I can't help it, though. Dad's little Golden Boy stole away all of his time, leaving little ol' Anthony with disappointed glares, undermining comments, and something impossible to live up to."

"I'm sorry, Tony," Peggy said.

"It's alright," Tony said, putting a hand to his chest. There was that pain again, making his breath hitch.

Peggy had an unbelieving look on her face but changed the topic. "Is something wrong with your reactor?"

"How'd you-?"

"Oh, please," Peggy said, rolling her eyes. "I've known you your whole life. There's nothing you can hide from me."

Tony let out a sigh. Peter was probably listening, meaning Tony had to choose his words carefully. "And if there was?"

"I'd advise you to tell someone," Peggy said.

"Well, there's nothing wrong." Not even Tony believed that. "It's just some chest pains. Shrapnel must be getting to me or something."

Peggy let out a hum. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Tony broke it.

"Peter got sick for the first time a few months back," he said. "It was really only the stomach flu, but I'm not sure how he was able to get it. His doctor said he was perfectly fine, but I don't know if it was a one-off thing or if it'll be coming back."

"Be patient Tony," Peggy said. "Kids get sick all the time. I know that Peter is... a unique kid, but he's fine now isn't he?" At Tony's nod, she continued. "Then you have nothing to be worried about."

Peter chose this moment to run back in. He was holding one of the blueprint papers. This one was of the Highlight Color Printer from 1988.

"Tell me how this was built!" Peter said, purposefully breaking the somber mood. "How does it work? What does it do in the long run? Are they still around? Can _we_ make one?!"

Tony chuckled. He heaved himself to his feet and started guiding Peter down to the workshop. He answered any questions thrown his way by his excitable son.

They would end up making one of the devices together over the span of the next several months, finishing after the palladium-poisoning incident. 

* * *

At around 6 PM, Peggy had to leave.

"You'll visit again, soon, right?" Peter asked, voice sad yet eager.

Peggy shared an unsure look with Tony. She was being sent out on another mission soon, and probably wouldn't be back for months - maybe even years. She looked back down and Peter with an easy smile.

"We'll see," she said.

"It's been great to see you again, Aunt Peggy," Tony said, also smiling. He gave her a hug, then let her hug Peter.

"I'll miss you," Peggy said after letting go of the embrace.

"I'll miss you, too," Peter said. She gave him a kiss on the forehead, and he gave her one on the cheek.

With that, Peggy stood and made her way to the car parked outside. She gave the two Starks one last wave before getting in and driving away.

"You wanna work on your little communication device?" Tony asked, ruffling Peter's hair.

"Will you teach me some Italian while I do?" Peter asked, looking up.

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?" Tony said. At Peter's cheeky grin, he sighed. "Alright, fine. Bedtime is still at 8 though, so we'll have to stop before then."

"I love you, Daddy," Peter said, almost offhandedly.

"Ti amo anch'io, Razaggo," Tony said. Peter got the gist of what it meant.

* * *

A few months later found Peter crouched in the rafters of the large room, looking at all the people in something akin to awe. He knew he wasn't supposed to be here, but it was Tony's first Stark Expo as Iron Man! Peter wasn't going to risk missing it just because he could be found out. So what if he smuggled himself onto Tony's plane to New York? It was worth it.

Any minute now, Tony would jump down from the plane he was in above the expo center and land on the stage. Peter could hear the explosions of flares and fireworks. Any second now.

Peter looked upward as the sound of the suit became louder. A moment later, Tony flew through the hole in the ceiling, and Peter was glad he was able to stick to any surface.

Tony landed in the superhero-pose on the front of the stage and some rock music filtered through the speakers. Peter let out a cheer as everyone started clapping, shouting, and whistling. Tony stood up and spread his arms out. Confetti rockets exploded behind him as a line of women in Iron Man costumes started dancing.

Tony lowered his arms slightly as the plate he was standing on started spinning. Arms like JARVIS' ones at home came out of the stage and started taking the suit off. Tony looked a little disoriented as the helmet came off, but quickly replaced it with an almost-genuine smile. It was close enough for now. Peter let out a shriek of excitement, clapping loudly.

Slowly, the rest of the armor was taken off to reveal Tony in one of his fancier tuxes. He threw a hand into the air in a wave before bowing halfway. The girls kept dancing, and the synchronization was impressive.

Tony pointed out at the crowd, then started clapping, still spinning on the plate. Peter let a grin grace his face, eager to see where this would go as the music began dying down. It ended on a single note, Tony facing away from the crowd with the girls making a half-circle around him, pointing at him.

The crowd started to chant. "Tony! Tony! Tony! Tony!"

"Ah, it's good to be back," Tony said, which was an adequate statement. He had taken time off to recover from Stane and to spend time with Peter, which Peter was happy about.

Tony did a small turn, still clapping. As he reached the audience, he asked, "Did you miss me?"

"Blow something up!" Somebody in the crowd yelled.

"I missed you too," Tony said. He turned his head towards the person who had just shouted. "Blow something up? I already did that."

The crowd quieted, and Tony cleared his throat slightly. "I'm not saying that the world is enjoying six months of uninterrupted peace because of me." The crowd applauded that and continued to clap through the rest of Tony's speech. "I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity, never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history. I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sippin' on an iced tea, because I haven't come across anyone who's _man enough_ to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day."

Peter winced at that, even as everyone kept clapping. Good days were hard to come by after what happened with Stane. Between Tony and Peter's shared nightmares, Tony's workaholic, almost-ex-alcoholic attitude, and Peter's speechless days, it was getting harder to keep any optimism. They still tried though, so that was something.

A shout of "I love you, Tony," pulled Peter from his thoughts.

"Please, it's not about me," Tony said, raising a hand in faux-dismissal. "It's not about _you_. It's not even about us. It's about legacy, as much as I hate to admit it. It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations, and that's why, for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest women of nations and corporations the world over, will pool their resources and share their collective vision, to leave behind a bright future.

"It's not about us," Tony continued with a note of finality, even as the audience started clapping and cheering and shouting. "Therefore, what I'm saying if I'm saying anything, is welcome back to the Stark Expo!

"And now, making a special guest appearance, from the great beyond to tell you what it's all about," Tony said, his voice kept carefully even, "please welcome my father, Howard Stark."

An old tape came up on the screen behind Tony as Tony turned around and made his way backstage. Peter's eyes followed Tony until he couldn't see him, then wandered up to the screen. It was familiar - one of the ones Peggy had brought over.

"Everything is achievable through technology," Howard said, leaning on a dark mahogany desk. He pushed himself up and walked to the left, the camera following him. "Better living, superior health, and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace. So from all of us here at Stark Industries, I would like to introduce you to the City of the Future."

Peter lost interest, seeing as he had seen this before, so he crawled his way through the rafters, moving towards backstage. He crept down a wall near Tony. There was a device in his father's hand that was making a beeping noise, and a look of something close to despair and his face. Something was wrong.

Just as Peter was going to confront Tony, the tape finished up, and Tony had to go back out. He walked out to center stage and yelled, "Stark Expo 2009! Go break some eggs!"

Tony bowed one more time before returning to gather his stuff. "Peter, you got on the plane again, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Peter said. "I had a disguise."

"Disguise?" Tony asked.

"It's out in the lobby under a table," Peter said. "I'm gonna go join the crowd outside. If Happy finds me here, he'll tell Pepper, and she'll flip."

"You do that," Tony said, putting his belongings in his bag.

Peter jumped back onto the wall, then crawled to the ceiling before moving to the lobby. He checked the area before hopping down and running over to a table. He reached under and pulled out a fake Iron Man helmet.

Peter put it on his head and joined the group surrounding the backstage entrance. He heard Tony's voice and Happy's voice get steadily closer. Tony signed some pictures right next to Peter. Almost mockingly, he settled a hand on Peter's helmet, as if he knew it was Peter - which of course he did, Peter's watch gave him away.

Peter watched as Tony continued through the crowd. He pulled off the helmet and took a breath. This was tough.

The end of the night found Peter flying home with a freaked out and flustered Pepper because Tony had been called down to DC to have a meeting with the Senate Armed Services Committee the next morning at nine.

Peter officially decided that being the kid of a Stark sucked - as if it wasn't clear before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments, kudos, and bookmarks! This one was a day late, and I'm sorry for that, but school has started for me and it wiped me out. Updates will start to be less common, but I hope it doesn't deter you too much.


	11. Black Widow Meets Baby Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being dead for half a year or so. But I'm back! And not dead anymore! If you guys have kept up with all my other fics, you'd know I'm not actually dead, but I'm in a lot of fandoms, and I write in a shitton of those different fandoms.
> 
> Anyway! To the topic I know you all will wonder about: Endgame. I haven't seen the movie, but my older brother spoiled it for me, so I know what happens. Not specific events, but the rough plot line. As for what I'm going to do for all of those things, I'm not entirely sure. I'm doing a thing to Peter with the first Avengers movie that could possibly make him able to wield at least one Infinity Stone, and about the other thing involving Tony, well... We already have Peter? And I don't plan for Tony/Pepper to be the end ship for Tony? (If you read the tags, you'd have figured that out) So it's a lot of just what I plan on doing with the MCU as a whole. How I'm planning on tackling Civil War and on will definitely have an impact on Endgame. It'll probably take me a year - maybe more - to get to that point, but even so.
> 
> With that out of the way, on to the chapter!

Peter watched the live coverage of Tony's CACS meeting when he got up in the morning. Unfortunately, Pepper had to fly back out almost immediately to be at the conference as well, so he had to watch it alone.

The meeting was mostly people wanting to take control of Tony's suit, and him declining. After they insisted that the Iron Man armor was a weapon and the CACS should have control over it, Tony verbally obliterated them. They called Justin Hammer as a weapons expert - seeing him still gave Peter the chills, he hoped Hammer would be dealt with quickly. Justin had this whole spiel in which he discreetly dissed Tony.

Rhodey entered the courtroom at that point, and the senator had him read a paragraph of his report on Iron Man out of context. Rhodey went on to provide context, and Tony gave some lighthearted banter. The senator put up some images of a discreet location where they were "developing" prototypes of the Iron Man suit. Tony debunked this by revealing several areas who had tried and failed to make the armor - including Hammer Industries. That, however, confused Peter, because Justin had taken a part of the Mark V, so he even had something to reference off of. Peter brushed it off as Justin being a complete moron.

Tony essentially ended the conference by saying, "I have successfully privatized world peace." Then he proceeded to be his "usual" self as the senator cussed him out.

Peter jumped off the couch in delight. "He did it! He danced with the devil, and got away! Can you believe it, JARVIS?!"

"Mr. Stark is very eccentric," JARVIS said.

"That's for sure," Peter said, grinning. 

* * *

"We are up to 80 ounces per day to counteract the symptoms, sir," JARVIS said as Tony basically chugged the glass.

As he set the almost-empty cup down, Tony pulled the toxicity inspector out of a drawer. He pricked the device with his finger. "Check palladium levels."

"Blood toxicity, 24%," JARVIS said. Tony opened a band-aid and put it on his thumb. JARVIS continued. "It appears that the excessive use of the Iron Man suit is accelerating your condition. Another core has been depleted."

Tony pulled out the arc reactor. He grabbed his brown box of cores and swapped the fried one out for a fresh one. "God, they're running out quick."

"I have run simulations on every known element, and none can serve as a viable replacement for the palladium core," JARVIS said. As Tony put the reactor back in, JARVIS continued. "You are running out of both time and options."

Tony let out a few pants. He lifted up his shirt as JARVIS swapped one of the monitors to a front facing camera. Tony got a good look at what the reactor was doing to him and winced. Jagged lines were branching out from the device, spanning across his entire chest.

"Unfortunately, the thing that's keeping you alive is also killing you," JARVIS said. "Miss Potts is approaching, along with a newly awoken Peter. I recommend you tell them-"

"Mute," Tony interrupted, lowering his shirt. He picked up his cup of juice and finished the rest as Pepper walked in. Peter pulled his hand from hers and ran over to Tony.

Tony took a moment to take in Peter's appearance. He was still in his Iron Man pajamas, and his hair was a mess. It was honestly adorable.

"Is this a joke?" Pepper asked, following Peter at a slower pace. "What are you thinking?"

Tony set the empty cup down and pulled Peter into his lap. "What?"

"What are you thinking?!" Pepper repeated. She sounded congested.

"Hey, I'm thinking I'm busy," Tony said, rolling his chair over to another monitor. "And you're angry about something."

"She's mad about the donation," Peter said.

"Pepper, do you have the sniffles?" Tony asked, lifting Peter onto his shoulders. He stood and moved over to his hologram area. "'Cause I don't wanna get sick. Keep your business."

Pepper followed after Tony. "Did you just donate our entire collection of modern art to the- the..."

"Boyscouts of America," Tony said, fiddling with the projected hologram of the current Iron Man suit.

"Boyscouts of America?" Pepper finished.

Tony threw an unneeded part of the suit into the program's trash bin. "Yes. It's a worthwhile organization. I didn't physically check the crates, but, basically, yes. Also, it's not 'our' collection, it's mine. No offense."

"No, you know what? I think I'm actually entitled to say 'our' collection, considering the time that I put in over 10 years curating that," Pepper said.

"It was a tax write-off, I needed that," Tony said, turning to Pepper.

"You know, there are only about 8,011 things that I really need to talk to you about," Pepper said.

Tony let out a light scoff. He rounded his lab to the robots' corner. "Dum-E. Hey, stop spacing out. The Bridgeport's already machining that part."

"The Expo is a gigantic waste of time," Pepper said.

"I need you to wear a surgical mask until you're feeling better," Tony told her, setting Peter on the floor. Pepper let out a light cough. "Is that okay?"

"Daddy, don't say that," Peter said, trailing after Tony as he wandered off. "And Pepper, the Expo is the most important thing to Daddy." At Tony's glance, Peter added, "It's his first point of interest right now."

"The Expo is his ego gone crazy," Pepper sighed.

"I don't know why you're so..." Tony trailed off, getting distracted by an Iron Man president campaign poster parody thing. He picked it up. "Wow. Look at that. That's modern art. That's getting put up."

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me," Pepper said.

"I'm gonna put this up right now," Tony said, weaving around Pepper. "This is vital."

"Stark Industries is in complete disarray," Pepper said, continuing to follow Tony. "Do you understand that?"

"No, our stocks have never been higher," Tony said.

"Yes, from a managerial standpoint!" Pepper exclaimed.

"You are-" Tony started, then shook his head. "Well, if it's messy, then let's double back."

"Let me give you an example," Pepper said.

"Let's move on to another subject," Tony said, close to the location he was going to put up the Iron Man poster. He'd have to take another picture down first.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no," Pepper said. "You are _not_ taking down the Barnett Newman and hanging that up!"

"I'm not taking it down," Tony said, pushing pieces of scrap metal onto the floor. He stood on the counter. "I'm replacing it with this. Let's see what I can get going here."

"Okay, fine," Pepper said, giving up on that. " _My point is_ , we have already awarded contracts to the wind farm people."

"Yeah," Tony said, distracted with the paintings. "Don't say 'wind farm.' I'm already feeling gassy."

Tony heard Peter giggle at that, but Pepper was already moving on. "And to the plastic plantation tree, which was your idea, by the way. Those people are on our payroll, and you won't make a decision."

"Everything was my idea," Tony agreed. He turned to face Pepper and gestured to himself. "I don't care about the liberal agenda anymore! It's boring- boring." He jumped off the counter. "I'm giving you a boring alert. You do it."

"I do what?" Pepper asked in confusion.

Peter let out a quiet groan. "Please don't tell me-"

"I _just_ figured it out," Tony interrupted. "You run the company."

"Yeah, I'm _trying_ to run the company," Pepper said.

"Well, stop trying to do it and do it," Tony said.

"You won't give me the information I need," Pepper said.

"I'm not asking you to try, I'm asking you to do it," Tony said. "I need you to do it."

"I _am trying_ to do it!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Pepper, you're not listening to me!" Tony yelled.

"No, you're not listening to me!" Pepper shot back.

"I'm trying to make you CEO," Tony said. That shocked her into silence. "Why won't you let me?"

Pepper looked at him inquisitively. "Have you been drinking?"

"Chlorophyll," Tony said. He continued on with the previous subject. "I irrevocably appoint you chairman and CEO of Stark Industries, effective immediately."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Tony could tell Peter wanted to say something but was choosing not to.

"Yeah, done deal. Okay?" Tony said. He drifted back to his desk. "I've actually given this a fair amount of thought, believe it or not. Been doing a bit of headhunting, so to speak." He poured some more of the chemical drink he had earlier. "I was trying to figure out who a worthy successor would be, at least until Peter is old enough. Then I realized, it's you. Always has been.

"I thought there'd be a legal issue, but actually I'm capable of appointing my own successor," Tony said. He poured some champagne for Pepper, then brought it over to her. "My successor being you. Again, only until Peter is old enough - if running Stark Industries is something he wishes to do. So congratulations, Pepper."

Pepper's hand hovered around the champagne glass. "I don't- I don't know what to think."

"Don't think, drink," Tony said gently.

Peter walked over and pulled himself onto the couch. "So Pepper is in charge of the company now?"

"That's right Peter," Tony said. "Until you turn 21, at least. From there, you can decide whether or not you want to take over, or if you want to do something else."

"Can I do something else?" Peter asked.

"Whatever you want, Razzago," Tony said, ruffling Peter's hair. 

* * *

 

Peter was walking alongside Pepper, his hand in hers. They were heading to the gym where Happy was teaching Tony how to box.

"The notary's here!" Pepper called, taking Peter to the benches at the side of the gym. "Can you please come and sign the transfer paperwork?"

"I'm on Happy time," Tony said, taking throws at Happy's protective wear. Happy dodged a couple before Tony undercut his jaw. "Sorry."

"What the hell was that?" Happy asked.

"It's called mixed martial arts," Tony said. "It's been around for three weeks."

"It's called dirty boxing," Happy corrected. "There's nothing new about it."

"Alright, put 'em up, come on," Tony said. Happy put his hands up, then lowered them. Peter got that tingly feeling, and he braced himself to run. When he looked at the entrance, he saw a redhaired woman. While she looked like a typical business person, there was something off about her.

"I promise you this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company," Pepper said as the unfamiliar woman walked over. She glanced at Peter, and Peter noticed a calculating look in her eyes.

The woman opened the black book in her hands and showed it to Pepper. "I need you to initial each box."

Happy and Tony fought a bit more before Happy tapped out. Tony turned his attention to the woman. "What's your name, lady?"

"Rushman. Natalie Rushman," she said.

"Front and center, come to the church," Tony said, gesturing to in front of him.

Pepper sighed. "No, you're seriously not gonna ask-"

"If it pleases the court, which it does," Tony said.

"It's no problem," Natalie told Pepper.

"I'm sorry, he's very eccentric," Pepper said.

Tony lifted the rope for Natalie to enter the boxing ring. This didn't sit right with Peter. He stood up and made to walk over, but Pepper caught him by the shoulder.

"Careful, Peter," Pepper said. "If someone gets thrown off, I don't want you getting hurt."

Peter grumbled, crossing his arms, but stayed put. Pepper ruffled his hair and guided him to sit on one of the proper chairs.

Tony gestured to Natalie. "Happy, give her a lesson." He left the boxing ring and walked over to sit down next to Pepper. "Who is she?"

"She's from legal," Pepper said.

Tony turned to Pepper. "So she's here for the personal assistant opening."

"Yes, and I've got three other excellent potential candidates," Pepper said. "They're lined up and ready to meet you."

"I don't have time to meet," Tony said. "She's the best we can do for now. Natalie, how do I spell your name?"

"R-U-S-H-M-A-N," Natalie said. Tony nodded, then turned on the screen of the table next to them.

"What, are you Googling her now?" Pepper asked.

"Something like that," Tony said. "Oh wow, a very impressive individual."

Peter giggled, holding himself up to see what Tony was doing. "You're way too predictable, Daddy."

"She's fluent in French, Russian, Latin - and would you look at that, Italian," Tony said. "And she modeled in Tokyo. She's got everything I could possibly need."

Peter's tingly feeling intensified. He looked over at the boxing ring and saw Natalie looking at them. He couldn't properly read her expression, but it still seemed calculating.

Happy's voice startled Peter out of his thoughts. "Rule one, never take your eye off your oppo-"

Natalie's head whipped back to Happy. She twisted his arm and threw her legs around his neck. She then threw him to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Pepper exclaimed, standing up and rushing over. "Happy!"

Natalie quick pulled herself from Happy, as if he burned her. She got to her feet and adjusted her shirt.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Tony said, also walking over. Peter stayed where he was, wary of Natalie.

"I just slipped," Happy said, standing up.

"Really?" Tony asked. He rung the bell and said, "'Cause that looked like a TKO to me."

Natalie climbed out of the boxing ring. "So... I need your first impression."

"You're quiet and reserved? I don't know - you have an old soul?" Tony said, confused.

"I mean your fingerprint," Natalie said, pulling out her book back out. She opened it, and Tony dipped his thumb in a stamp pad and pressed it onto the paper there.

"So how are we doing?" Pepper asked, walking over. Peter hesitantly followed after her.

"Great," Tony said, pulling away from Natalie. "You're now the boss."

Natalie snapped the book closed, turning to face Tony. "Will that be all, Mister Stark?"

"Yes, that will be all, Ms. Rushman, thank you very much," Pepper said, while Tony replied the negative.

As Natalie walked away, Peter kept his eyes on her. She gave him a kind smile as she passed, but that set him on edge. Still, he smiled back, trying to make it reach his eyes despite his doubts about her loyalty.

"I want one," Tony said to Pepper as soon as Natalie was gone.

" _No_."


	12. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets attacked in Italy, his birthday party goes just as well as you'd expect, and Peter suffers the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start this off with a huge thank you to everyone who bookmarks, kudos, comments, and, honestly, even reads this. Your support means so much to me - you have no idea.
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!

A few days later, Tony, Pepper, and Happy flew to Monaco, Italy. Peter also went, but he had to stay at the hotel for the most part while Happy drove Pepper and Tony to a fancy restaurant with a racetrack next to it, which was frequented by celebrities, CEOs, and business people alike. To keep Peter busy, Tony let Peter bring his still-in-progress communication device and some tools to work on it.

About two hours before Tony was supposed to return, Peter got the tingling sensation down his spine again. Without too much thought, he turned the TV on. The news was covering Tony entering a race - like NASCAR, but for Italy.

Peter pulled out his phone. "JARVIS, what is Daddy doing?"

"Due to some circumstances that I do not have permission to give you information about, Mr. Stark is exhibiting dangerous behavior," JARVIS said.

"But he didn't tell you not to tell me, right?"

"Actually, Sir has ordered me not to say anything at all, to anyone," JARVIS said, but his tone said that he didn't like it.

Peter's expression soured. "Peter Permissions Override. What are the circumstances, JARVIS?"

"Your father is suffering from palladium poisoning," JARVIS said. "There's no known antidote. In less than a week, he could die."

That statement shook Peter's whole world. His father could be dead - _soon_. Too soon, if you asked Peter. That meant-

Peter shook his head. He didn't want to think about what Tony dying would mean. He wanted to get someone to help Tony, but he didn't know who. Then Natalie entered his mind. Despite his uncertainties about her, she showed Peter that she was genuine in her kindness - though Peter could tell that she was looking for information from him. It was a lot like the way Stane did, which gave Peter a bad feeling, but for this... he'd have to trust her. After all, she didn't have the same not-smile as Stane.

With a few seconds of hesitation, Peter took a deep breath. "JARVIS, contact Natalie." Then, as a second thought, he said, "What's the fastest way to get to the restaurant?"

"I'm sending directions to your phone now," JARVIS said. "Patching you through to Natalie Rushman."

"Peter?" Natalie asked, sounding shocked. "Why are you calling me? How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways," Peter said, running over to the window in the hotel room. A quick glance back at the TV revealed that some guy was climbing the fence around the racetrack and walking into the way of the cars. The sight of that made his blood go cold.

Using his powers, he made his phone - somehow - stick to his face. Opening the window and climbing out to go down the wall, he said, "Daddy's in trouble. I can't tell you how right now, but I know he's in trouble, and he needs help."

"Peter, I don't understand - what are you talking about?" Natalie asked. "I know you said you can't tell me, but can you at least explain what you mean?"

"Daddy... is in a bad place right now," Peter said, basically throwing himself down the wall. "But there's a man on the racetrack, and I know you can stop him."

Silence from Natalie. Then, carefully, "Peter, what do you mean by that?"

"You... aren't who you seem to be - not who you say you are," Peter said, shaking his head. He finally reached the ground, then bolted off in the direction he was instructed to go. "I have this thing - it's a tingling sensation when something or someone is off. Stane had it, Nick Fury had it, and you have it too.

"This all sounds weird, I know, and we've only known each other for a few days, but still," Peter said. "I feel like you're someone I can talk to - about things like this. Not even Daddy knows I can do this, so..."

"Peter that's-" Natalie stopped herself. "I'll tell you what I can as soon as possible." There was an explosion in the background. "I have to go now. I'll talk to you when I can."

She hung up, leaving Peter to keep running toward the racetrack. By the time he got there, the man who had walked onto the track before was using his whips to beat Tony - now in the case suit - around. He had a whip wrapped around Tony's neck and was electrocuting him.

In a moment of what felt like blind rage, Peter threw himself at the guy - Whiplash seemed like a good name - shouting, "No one hurts my dad! Not anymore!"

Whiplash let out a sound of surprise, his grip on the whips loosening enough for Tony to get close enough to punch him. Peter let himself fall away from the two. Tony proceeded to beat Whiplash to a pulp and take the "arc reactor" powering the vest-like suit.

Security ran up to take Whiplash away. Peter ran over to Tony and hugged his legs tightly. He let out a breath of relief, then jolted as Whiplash spat blood at them.

"You lose," he laughed. "You lose. _You lose_!"

A moment later, Natalie walked up, flanked by some police. She gave Tony a stern look before smiling down at Peter.

"Glad to see you're okay," she said. "After our call ended so abruptly, I was concerned."

Peter nodded, in a bit of a daze. "What's gonna happen now?"

" _I_ am going to go talk with that guy as soon as I can," Tony said. "And you're going to go back to the hotel with Natalie and Pepper."

* * *

An hour later and they were on a flight back to America. It was a twelve-hour flight, and the moment they got back to the house, Natalie and Pepper were on the phone trying to smooth over what had happened in Italy.

Knowing he wouldn't get his answers from Natalie yet, Peter followed Tony downstairs. He elected to silent sit in the car with Tony and listen as JARVIS dug up as much information about Anton Vanko and his son, Ivan Vanko. Anton, the man who helped Howard Stark with the creation of the arc reactor.

After JARVIS ran out of information to give, Rhodey entered the lab. "Tony, you have to get upstairs and get on top of this situation right now." Tony stayed silent, causing Peter to look up at him and Rhodey to continue. "Listen, I've been on the phone with the National Guard all day, trying to talk them out of rolling tanks up to the PCH, knocking down your front door, and taking your suits."

Peter looked around Tony at him. "Uncle Rhodey, please. It's been stressful for Daddy."

"No, Peter, he needs to hear this," Rhodey said, walking over. "He said that nobody would have this kind of technology for another twenty years, but somebody else had it yesterday. It's not theoretical anymore."

"But that person was-!" Peter started, only to be met with Tony's stern look. He was starting to feel like a kid - an _actual_ kid. Kids were kept out of adult business and conversations. They were scolded and pushed aside. Tony had _never_ done that to him - at least, not to this extent. It... hurt, a little.

"Peter now isn't the time," Tony said, sighing. He made to get out of the car, only to stumble and fall as soon as he closed the door. Both Peter and Rhodey rushed to catch him.

"Is everything alright, Tony?" Rhodey asked.

"It's the arc reactor," Peter said. "It's-"

" _Peter_ ," Tony interrupted, meeting Peter's gaze with a glare. "Zip it."

Peter swallowed nervously, tears stinging his eyes. Still, he stayed determined. "Uncle Rhodey can help."

"Yeah, he can help me get to my desk," Tony said. Understanding, Rhodey heaved Tony up, then guided him to the desk. Peter followed after, hands fidgeting. Tony had Rhodey help him change the arc reactor core.

Peter gasped as he caught the bulging lines on Tony's neck. "Daddy, your neck is-"

"It's just road rash, Peter," Tony said, looking at his son. Instead of the hardness in his eyes from before, they were pleading.

"Right, okay," Peter said, voice even more subdued. Tony grabbed his thermos and took a drink out of it. An awkward silence settled over the three of them.

Tony sighed. "Let's go back upstairs."

* * *

Peter moved to sit on Tony's bed. "Daddy, I know you're dying. JARVIS told me the arc reactor is killing you."

Tony's brows furrowed in confusion. Then, his face scrunched up in understanding. "The override I gave you, right. JARVIS, check toxicity levels."

"Eight-nine percent, sir," JARVIS said as a hologram stating as much appeared on the window in front of Tony.

"Daddy, you're going to die," Peter said insistently. "Do you care at all? What's gonna happen to JARVIS? What about Uncle Rhodey? What..." He paused, swallowing thickly. "Who's gonna be my dad?"

"JARVIS will get along just fine without me," Tony said. "Rhodes has dealt with plenty of deaths, and you..." He trailed off, turning to look at Peter. He walked over to sit next to him on the bed. He settled a hand into Peter's hair. "I'm sure Pepper will be a wonderful mother figure for you - she already is."

"But nobody can replace _you_ , Daddy," Peter sniffled.

With a sigh, Tony pulled himself from the bed. He changed into more formal wear, leaving the front of his shirt unbuttoned to look at his chest in the reflection of the window. Peter winced at the appearance of the arc reactor and the surrounding skin. As Natalie walked in, Tony started buttoning up the shirt.

"Do you know which watch you'd like to wear tonight, Mr. Stark?" She came in and placed a box on the dresser.

"I'll give them a look," Tony said, turning to face her as she started making a martini. "I should cancel the party, huh."

"That's what you said you'd do," Peter said, laying back on the bed. "After what happened in Italy, it feels... wrong."

"I have to agree with Peter," Natalie said, giving Tony the martini. As Tony sat down in the chair, Natalie brought over the box of watches. "It sends the wrong message."

"Thank you," Tony said, setting both the box and his drink on the table. Natalie sat on the chair's armrest as Peter sat up. "I have to say, it's hard to get a read on you. Where'd you say you were from?"

"Legal." She applied some ointment to the cut on Tony's face. A few seconds of silence followed. Peter pushed himself back into a sitting position, looking between the two adults.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tony looked up at her. "If this was your last birthday, how would you celebrate it?"

Natalie stood from the armrest, moving over to get all the drink stuff together. "I'd spend it doing whatever I want, with whoever I wanted to do it with. If that's everything, Mr. Stark, then we should get Peter hidden. He's still not public knowledge - for the most part - and I'm sure you'd like to keep it that way."

"Yes, of course. Peter, go with her," Tony said, leaning further into the chair. Peter hopped off the bed, then followed after Natalie as she left the room.

As they walked down the hall, Peter looked up at Natalie. "When are you going to tell me? In Italy, you said you'd tell me as soon as you could."

"Telling you would require me to take you away from your father because of his recent reckless behavior," Natalie said. "For the moment, you're the only person keeping him at least a little sane."

Peter bit his lip. "I guess. But Natalie-"

"Natasha, actually," she said quietly. "Natasha Romanoff."

"Natasha then," Peter corrected, and it felt right to say. "Daddy's gonna die anyway, and he doesn't like himself, so this has just given him a will to accept death."

"I am aware of this, yes," Natasha sighed. "If tonight is going to go as I'm thinking it's going to, then my employer and I will have to do something about his predicament."

"Employer not meaning Pepper or Daddy," Peter said, to which Natasha nodded.

Something told him that the night would not be going well.

* * *

The next morning - or, really, it was around 4 AM - after a night of constant noise and no sleep, Peter crept downstairs. He found Tony passed out in the suit and wasted no time getting the helmet off. Tony stirred a bit.

"Daddy?" Peter tapped Tony's face. "It's me, Peter." After getting no response, he slapped Tony really hard, then flinched full-bodily and pulled away. "Sorry, Daddy!"

Tony let out a groan, readjusting himself. "Peter? What are you doing here? I thought Pepper would've-"

"Saferoom."

Tony made an affirming sound. "JARVIS, what time is it?"

"4:09 AM, Sir," JARVIS said. "You've been out for three hours. I have no doubt that you'll have a hangover for the foreseeable future."

"Great," Tony sighed, leaning his head back. Then, he looked at Peter. "Donuts?"

A few hours later, right as the sun was rising, found Peter and Tony eating donuts from Randy's Donuts inside the donut on top of the building. Peter knew his face was getting messy, and the suit Tony was wearing was uncomfortable to cuddle into, but it was the first personal time he'd had with Tony in a while, so he sucked it up and pressed in further. Too bad that Nick Fury had to interrupt it.

"Sirs! I'm going to have to ask you to exit the donut!"

That made both Tony and Peter chuckle, but they both climbed down and entered the store, following after Fury. They sat down at a booth, Tony pulling his sunglasses back onto his face before immediately saying, "Look, I told you, I don't want to join your super secret boy band."

Fury laughed at that, taking a sip of his coffee. "Ah, see, I remember your hesitance about that decision after I brought your son into the picture. I could do that again."

"Mister Fury," Peter said before Tony could interject, "Miss Natasha is under your command, isn't she? She came to get... data from Daddy, right?"

"You would be correct, young Peter," Fury said, sounding a lot like JARVIS. He looked at Tony. "This is what mean by him not being your typical eight-year-old. He was able to get Agent Romanoff - one of my best spies, mind you - to reveal herself to him. I'm not sure how, but he did it. Not to mention, he figured out you were dying - though, his child ignorance is what made him tell her that you were."

As if she was summoned, Natasha strode over to the table. Peter smiled at her, waving a bit. She smiled slightly in return. That made the tingly feeling he got from her go almost totally away.

"We've secured the perimeter, but I don't think we should hold it for too much longer," she said to Fury.

Tony took a good look of her. "Huh."

"Daddy," Peter said warningly.

Natasha gave Peter another smile before she sat down next to Fury. Fury cleared his throat. "Tony, meet Agent Romanoff."

"I'm a SHIELD shadow," Natasha said. "Once we had the theory that you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury."

Tony stayed silent, taking it all in. Fury took that as his chance to speak. "You've been really busy, Stark. You made your girl your CEO, you're giving away all your stuff, you let your friend fly away with your suit - hell, you're putting in the request to give the custody of your son to Natasha! Now, that part confuses me - you've known her for maybe a week, and all evidence points to you having trust issues. Why would you entrust your son to her?"

"Well, that was before I knew she was a super spy - and she's very trusting, must be because she's a super spy," Tony sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. "What do you want from me?"

"What do we want from you? Uh, nuh-uh," Fury said as Natasha moved around the table. "It's what do you want from me! _You_ have become a problem. A problem _I_ have to deal with. Contrary to what I'm starting to doubt is your actual belief, you aren't the center of the universe. I have bigger problems than you to deal with in the southwest region!"

"Hold still," Natasha said before stabbing a needle into the side of Tony's neck.

Tony jolted, a hand flying up to his neck. "What the hell-?!"

"Nat!" Peter exclaimed. He looked at Tony in worry. He blinked at the fact that the lines had started disappearing.

"What did you just do to me?" Tony asked, a little dazed.

"What did we do _for_ you," Fury restated. "That's lithium dioxide. It's gonna take the edge off. We're trying to you back to work."

Tony looked off to the side, glancing at both Natasha and Peter. "Give me a couple of boxes of that, and I'll be as right as rain."

"It's not a cure," Natasha interjected. "It's to stave off the symptoms."

"It doesn't look like it's gonna be an easy fix," Fury said, leaning forward.

"He's tried everything," Peter said. "Every known element - and the combinations of them, too. Nothing worked." At Tony's confused glare, he added, "JARVIS told me."

"Betrayed, by my own children," Tony said, making Peter giggle a bit.

Fury chuckled - though it was a bit harsh. To Peter, he said, "Well, I'm here to tell him that he hasn't. Stark, until you get your act together - find that mystery metal - Peter is now under the custody of Natalie Rushman and, through her, SHIELD."

Tony started at that. "The papers aren't supposed to be verified until-"

"We pulled some strings," Natasha said, pulling the papers for the custody transfer out. "I saw that it was dangerous for Peter in that situation - after he called me in Italy, then proceeded to show up at the racetrack. He's as reckless as you."

"Huh," Tony said.

Peter looked at the adults around him, fear evident on his face. "Custody transfer?"

"It means you're going to live with someone else for your while - not your dad," Natasha said gently.

To Tony, Nick said, "He'll be staying with an ex-agent and her family." He slid a file across the table. Tony opened it. "Charlotte Leeds lives with her husband William Leeds. They have a son around Peter's age named Edward. They live in Queens, New York. I know it's a long distance, but after this whole fiasco is over, you'll be able to see each other again."

Tony took in the information. He let out a sigh, turning to Peter, who was barely stopping tears from falling. "Kid, you're gonna be living with someone else for a while."

"But Daddy-"

"Peter," Tony said, closing his eyes. He took a steadying breath. "It's better this way. And besides, you'll come back to live in our house, with JARVIS, and Pepper, and the bots. Rhodey and Happy will be there, too, and we'll have a party - we'll be celebrating your ninth birthday soon, so that's something to look forward to."

Peter sniffled, feeling tears in his eyes. He hugged Tony tightly. "Daddy, I don' wanna go."

"I'm sorry, Pete, but you have to," Tony said. His voice trembled. "It's safer for you, right now, if you leave." Peter sobbed, hiccuping. Tony took a shaky breath. "Come on. Let's go back to the house, pack some of your things. Then Nat will take you, okay?"

Peter could only nod, his sobs having taken his ability to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're clever, you'll be able to figure out who Peter will be meeting next chapter. If you can do that, congrats! You pass.


	13. Sneaky Spider (and friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter arrives at the Leeds' house. Determined to do something for Tony, he sneaks away (with the help of a friend). They go to the New York Stark estate, then to the Stark Expo. Things happen, then Peter can return home. More-or-less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Before we start, I would like to direct your attention to the first chapter. I have rearranged the timeline so that there isn't a hunormous gap between Winter Soldier and Age of Ultron. In doing so, I made Peter 8-years-old. That being said, I haven't changed his mannerisms much at all, so he isn't calling Tony "Dad" yet, and he still has a childish outlook. However, his actions might make more sense, since he's older now.

Six hours later found Peter holding Natasha's hand in front of an apartment building, fighting off tears. Peter had gotten changed into a t-shirt and shorts with sandals while Natasha was in her "super spy" gear.

Natasha knocked on the door firmly. A moment later, a darker woman with black hair and stunning hazel eyes answered. A smile came onto her face.

"Nat, it's been forever, how have you been?"

"I've been doing well," Natasha said, also smiling. "SHIELD keeps me busy, but that's okay. I enjoy the work."

"Then I'm guessing he's not yours?" The woman gestured to Peter. He looked up at her, studying her carefully.

"No, no," Natasha said. "He's the kid I told you about. One of our associates had to have a clear head for a bit. This is his son. Peter, say hi."

Peter took a few more moments taking the woman in. He waved absent-mindedly, then looked up at Natasha. "Nat, I wanna go back home."

Natasha carefully knelt to his level. "I know, Pete, but this is for your own good. When everything has been sorted out, then we can take you home, okay?"

Peter had already been told that - by his dad, by Fury, and now by Natasha. Sighing sadly, he nodded.

Natasha smiled, ruffling his hair. "Be good for the Leeds, okay?"

"Always," Peter said with the barest hint of a smirk. The woman in the doorways chose this moment to introduce yourself.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte," she said, leaning down as Natasha stood up. She held her hand out, and Peter hesitantly took it. They waved goodbye to Natasha as the door closed.

"We're getting ready for a late lunch," Charlotte said, leading Peter through the house. "How about you help us, and I can introduce you to my boys?"

Peter hesitated before nodding.

* * *

Tony jolted awake with a gasp. He found himself flying forward, his hands scrabbling at the arc reactor. There was the usual dull ache that came with the palladium poisoning, but it was accompanied by a sting. Looking down, he saw his fingers covered with blood.

"Shit."

Tony pushed himself up from the floor of his lab. He grabbed his first aid kit after wiping the blood off his hands. He treated the deep scratches surrounding the arc reactor, taking this time to ponder his nightmare.

The video of Howard - that Fury had in the crate - had made some long-forgotten memories resurface. The first time Howard had him hold a soldering iron until he stopped crying; the third time he was beaten with a belt; the last time his father had beaten him before he had been shipped away to boarding school.

It was unpleasant, to say the least.

"Greatest creation, my ass," Tony muttered, pouring himself some scotch. He had gotten away from drinking for a while, but now Peter had been taken away, his whole safety net was against him, he had become what's essentially a laughing stock, and...

Tony sighed, taking a drink. He settled down into his chair, staring at the freeze-frame of Howard on the projection. _What the hell do you want from me?_

Tony made the decision that he would go to see Pepper later that day.

* * *

Peter liked Edward - "Ned," the other boy kept correcting. He was funny, kind, and smart, not to mention he was another kid. Peter knew they could become good friends. However, his mind was on other things.

They were sitting in Edward's room. Edward - Ned was playing with some action figures while Peter was planning in his notebook - he had to get to his father. Tony needed him, and he needed Tony, even if that probably wasn't healthy.

Edward - _Ned_ looked up after about ten minutes. "What're you working on?"

"Just some stuff," Peter said, pulling his phone out. "I'm doing good on a thing. JARVIS, activate the tracker I put in Hammer Industries."

"Right away sir," JARVIS said. "It's in Manhattan, New York. I imagine you'll be wanting to visit the estate in the same area?"

"Yes,"

"Tracker?" Ned asked. "Hammer Industries? Peter, what are you talking about?"

Peter looked at Ned, smiling sadly. "Grown-up stuff."

"Peter, I'm a kid of SHIELD agents," Ned said with a "duh" tone. The understanding admittance showed his age over Peter's - eight and nine respectively. "I understand top secret adult things." He was silent for a moment. "Can I help?"

Peter hesitated, then sighed. What damage could it do? He was already out of help - other than JARVIS.

"Do you wanna help me break into a Stark estate?"

* * *

"Peter, I don't think we should do this," Ned said, glancing around.

"Relax, it'll be fine," Peter said, picking the lock to a window open. When he heard the click, he pushed it open. "There we go."

"Young Peter, I'm not sure why you didn't just go through the front door," JARVIS said, his tone exasperated.

"I'm still not public," Peter said, climbing through the window. He turned around and helped Ned in, then started off toward the basement. "It's been a while since I've been here. JARVIS, remind me which armors are here."

"Marks VI through X," JARVIS said. "Or, at least, the beginnings of those suits."

"Peter, how do you know about this?" Ned asked, following after him.

"Well, it makes sense for me to know about my own mansion," Peter said. He turned a bowed with a flourish. "Peter Benjamin Stark, at your service."

Ned was silent for a few moments. Then, "That makes too much sense."

Peter laughed - a real, haughty laugh - then continued toward the basement. "Yeah, it probably does."

The two talked about seemingly meaningless things for a little while. When they reached the basement, Peter grabbed the helmet and only working gauntlet of the Mark VI. He turned to Ned.

"Now we're off to Hammer Industries."

"Why?" Ned asked.

"Someone is there that I need," Peter said, making his way back out of the workshop. "They'll help us get to the Stark Expo."

Ned hesitated. "Pete, is it alright if I just stay here?"

"What do you mean?" Peter turned sharply. "You were so excited to be helping me - did you get cold feet or something?"

"No! No, nothing like that." Ned let out a breath. "I was just wondering if I could stay here - be the man in the chair."

"'Man in the chair?'" Peter asked.

"Yeah, like how in those sci-fi movies where there's one guy on the field, and then another guy tells him what to do and where to go. I wanna be that guy."

Before Peter could say anything, JARVIS was speaking. "Then might I direct you to the earpieces Sir was working on the last time he was here. They're sitting on his desk, next to the Stark Industries paperwork."

"Shouldn't the helmet have something like that?" Peter asked.

"Sir has been trying to figure out how to install it with the change in format that he's giving this suit," JARVIS said.

"Great," Ned said, not paying mind to Peter. He grabbed one earpiece, then handed another to Peter. "Uh, Mister AI-"

"JARVIS."

"Yeah, JARVIS. Can you show me the ropes on how to do 'man in the chair' things?" Ned asked.

"Certainly. And Young Peter, you might want to skip the Hammer Industries step to your plan." At that, one of the TVs turned on, showing Justin Hammer on stage at the Stark Expo. "It appears Hammer is already making his demonstration."

"Shit," Peter swore. He turned to Ned, putting the earpiece in. "Okay, you can stay here, but you're gonna be my eyes in the sky. I'm counting on you, Ned."

"I won't let you down, Pete," Ned said, grinning.

Peter smiled back, letting it reach his eyes. "I know."

* * *

Peter got to the Expo the same time Tony did. With the gauntlet and helmet in place - and his identity hidden - he was able to sneak into a front row seat. If he used his powers and stealth abilities to get there, he wasn't going to tell anyone.

As Tony landed on stage, Peter grinned and the rest of the audience stood and started cheering. His dad was still in the game.

Peter couldn't make out what Tony was saying to Rhodey, but Ned's voice filtering through the earpiece made it so he didn't have to. What he said sent Peter on edge.

_"Peter, I'm getting some sort of technical interference. JARVIS and I are tracing the signal."_

"What? What does that mean?"

_"I don't- the silver suit. Something's wrong with it - and the drones-!"_

"Colonel Rhodes' armor is being overridden," JARVIS said. "I'm currently trying to-"

"JARVIS?"

_"Shit, JARVIS was cut off from us. We're on our own. Take cover, Peter!"_

"Fuckin' Dad." Peter ducked down as Rhodey's armor targeted Tony. Then, just before the suit and drones started shooting, Tony flew up through the skylight, causing shards of glass to fall on the audience. Rhodey's suit followed while the robots stayed to attack the civilians.

The drones advanced rather quickly for, well, drones. Peter took a good look at them, analyzing their movements. He threw himself to his feet as one seemingly locked onto him.

_"Peter, you have to get out of there."_

"Yup! Working on it!" Peter started moving through the crowd, slipping between people and dodging through legs. "JARVIS, if you're still listening, I think it would've been better if we'd gone to Hammer Industries."

A text message popped up on his HUD saying, "I think you might be right, but at this point, you should do what you can here."

Peter glanced over his shoulder, keeping an eye on the drone that was tracking him. "Ned, can you try hacking into that one?"

_"My mom trained me for this. Give me a few minutes."_

"I'll keep it distracted," Peter said, moving to the left and away from the crowd. In the chaos, he wasn't able to see Natasha or Pepper, but he wasn't too worried about them. They could handle themselves.

A repulsor-like blast from behind that sent Peter flying forward had Peter focusing on the situation again. He threw down his gauntlet-less hand to catch himself. He let the shift in weight ease him into a roll. The next moment, he was back on his feet. A glance over his shoulder revealed that, yes, the drone was still after him. Was it the helmet?

 _"Whoever it is hacked into the entire mainframe,"_ Ned said. _"That being said, getting through just this one shouldn't be too hard."_

"How close are you?" Peter asked, dodging another blast. He crashed through a window, guarding his face with the gauntlet.

_"Almost there. You're doing great, Pete."_

Seeing as how Peter was about a floor off the ground, he had to use the repulsor to get himself down safely. It was a bit of a rough landing - he ended up on his back - but it did the job. Peter noticed the people around him as he pushed himself up to be sitting.

_"Peter, you've got incoming - above you."_

"Great," Peter muttered, raising his gauntlet as the drone stopped in front of him. "Can we move a little faster? I really don't want to have to destroy it yet."

_"I'm in!"_

Then, two iron boots settled on the ground next to him as the drone lowered its weapons. Peter looked up, grinning. Tony was here! But that meant-

Peter threw himself to his feet, putting his hands up. "Wait! It's on our side!"

"Kid, what are you talking about?" Tony asked.

As if to prove Peter's point, Ned controlled the drone to attack other drones. Peter smiled - though he knew Tony couldn't see it. "That's what I mean."

"Huh," Tony muttered. "Well, good work kid - whatever you did." With that, he blasted off.

Peter stood there for a moment, grinning. He got to talk to his dad, even if Tony didn't realize. And above that, _Tony was okay._ He didn't have the air of someone who was saying "I give up" anymore. It was... rejuvenating. He missed this version of his dad.

_"Pete, get on the drone. We can go help civilians."_

Peter nodded, then moved to clamber up the drone's back. He settled himself on one of its shoulders. "Let's go, Ned!"

* * *

Peter and Ned had taken down at least a dozen drones - Peter with the gauntlet and Ned with the robot he had hacked. They made it into a competition up - Peter was winning with nine - until Ned got a signal directing all drones to the Oracle.

_"Should we join the party?"_

"I mean, if we don't, we'd be missing out, don't you think?"

_"Fair point. Taking you over there now - hold on tight!"_

_"Who is this?"_ That was Tony's voice!

"Your conscience - we don't talk much," Peter said. "Ned, get us over there!"

When they got there, Rhodey's suit had been rebooted by Natasha, Pepper and Tony were having an argument, and the remaining drones were closing in on Rhodey and Tony.

 _"Can we pause this lovers' quarrel?"_ Natasha, too? _"You've got bigger things going on - though, not as many as I thought you would. Peter, is that because of you?"_

"And Ned, but we're kinda busy," Peter said as Ned landed the drone. "You can get after us later - for now, let's do this."

 _"Peter, there's only three left,"_ Ned said.

 _"Great, one for each of us,"_ Tony interrupted. _"Kid, you are in so much trouble."_

"Can we save it for later please?" Peter sighed, readying the gauntlet. "There are bigger things to worry about. Get Uncle Rhodey up, Dad. Ned, how're we looking?"

_"They're almost at your location."_

Peter grinned, lifting the faceplate to look at Rhodey and Tony. "Let's have some fun with this."

* * *

After they faced off with Vanko - and survived the bomb-rigged drones, and Pepper and Tony kissed and made up; literally - Rhodey took Peter back to the mansion to drop off the pieces of the suit he had taken. Rhodey took this moment to leave the newly dubbed - by Peter - War Machine in Tony's lab. Peter allowed Rhodey to use one of Tony's cares until he got a new one, which Rhodey was completely fine with.

The second the suits were off, though, Ned was throwing himself at Peter, hugging him. "I'm so glad that you didn't die."

"Me too," Peter muttered, still a bit dazed. "That was... a lot. I could sleep for a week."

Rhodey chuckled. "Come on, you two. Let's get you back to Mr. Leeds' parents."

"It's Ned."

"Sorry, sorry," Rhodey said, still smiling. "Either way, we should get going. I don't want your parents to freak out - more than they probably already are."

That statement proved to be true when Rhodey showed up at Charlotte and William's door about ten minutes later. William answered when Rhodey knocked, and he hugged both Peter and Ned, fretting over them. Rhodey apologized to Charlotte profusely, but she just laughed and shook her head.

"Ned gets into situations like these pretty often," she said. "Having a friend like Peter will keep him at least a little safer."

"What about when I move back to Miami?" Peter asked as William pulled away.

"The internet is a thing nowadays," Ned said. "And so are phones - we'll just talk that way."

"Well, for now, you're still living with the Leeds, so you have time," Rhodey said. He crouched down to be at Peter's level. "Be good, okay?"

Peter nodded, hugging Rhodey. "Take care of Daddy for me."

"Will do, squirt."

* * *

About a week later, Fury collected Peter. They drove out to an "abandoned" warehouse, which Fury revealed Tony to be in. The second he was able, Peter launched himself at Tony, hugging him fiercely.

"You're okay! You're really still alive!"

"Yup," Tony said, chuckled. "All I needed was a pole to be pulled from my ass."

"Language," Peter gently chided.

"I should be the one saying that," Tony said. "JARVIS told me all about the swearing you were doing while you were gone."

Peter was about to respond when Fury placed a file on the table. It read "Avengers Initiative; Preliminary Report." Fury sighed as Tony grabbed it. "As much as I don't want you to look at that, you've proved yourself - and your point. You showed me who you really are, what you're willing to do for the people you care about. You've declared that I'm wrong, and had the stuff to back it up."

"This for your super secret boy band?" Peter asked.

"Yes, it is," Fury said. He slid another file over. " _This_ is Romanoff's assessment of you. You might want to read that first. There are some corrections I'm hoping Peter can make."

Tony glanced from Fury to Peter, then opened his file after setting the Avengers Initiative one down. He took a deep breath. "Personality overview: Mister Stark displays compulsive behavior."

"He was dying - he wanted to get things off of his bucket list, give the world one last 'fuck you' before he left it," Peter said. At Tony's look, he said, "'Screw you' - whatever."

"Prone to self-destructive tendencies," Tony said. Peter was quiet.

"No correction there?" Fury asked.

"He needs a therapist," Peter said softly. "He has... nightmares, and problems - he doesn't like himself. Remove the 'tendencies' - he's straight self-destructive."

Tony sighed. "Point. Textbook narcissism?" He looked at Peter. "Agreed."

" _Confidence,_ " Peter stressed. "Or, fake confidence, to cover up the lack of it, but it's still confidence." He looked at Fury. "This is what I mean by self-destructive."

"I can see that," Fury said with a grin. "Keep reading."

"Recruitment assessment for Avengers Initiative: Iron Man, yes. Tony Stark, recommended - will need further investigation now that Mister Stark is no longer in jeopardy," Tony said. He continued reading down the file in silence.

"Does this mean Nat will be staying with us?" Peter asked.

Fury leaned forward to rest his arms on the table. "Yes. She will be acting as your legal guardian while Mister Stark gets the help he needs. Once he shows that he's back to how he was before Afganistan - minus the whole 'arrogant asshole' routine, your custody will be transferred back to him."

Peter let that sink in for a moment. "And if he doesn't?"

"Well, I doubt he'll want to lose his son permanently - and I doubt you'd go willingly," Fury said. "Now. Tony Stark, is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

Tony took a moment of reading the file. He let out a breath before setting it down. Staying quiet, he read through the Avengers Initiative file, then put it down too. He stood, putting his hand out for Fury to shake. Once he did, Tony said, "Well, Rhodey and I are getting honored in Washington. We need a presenter."

"I'll see what I can do," Fury said. "Do you want Peter to be taken back to Miami?"

Tony looked down to Peter, then at Fury. He smirked. "Only if Romanoff is the one to do it."

Fury grinned. "That can be arranged."

* * *

True to Fury's word, Natasha stuck around the Malibu home. She made sure Tony stayed alive - with the help of Peter and Pepper - and took care of Peter as well as she was able. Peter thought she was doing a good job, for being a master assassin and everything.

It was about a month and a half into their arrangement when Peter asked. He sprung the question while she was preparing breakfast - pancakes with a side of oatmeal and bananas.

"Can you teach me things?"

He could tell his voice pulled her from her thoughts - no doubt a plan to get Tony out of the workshop to shower, eat, and sleep. She glanced over her shoulder before turning back to the pan.

"What things? Be specific, Peter," she said.

"Things like different languages, fighting, using weapons - things like that," Peter said. "I've taken some classes on self-defense and survival techniques, but you can always learn more. Please, Nat?"

Natasha sighed, setting the hot pan to the side after removing the pancake. She turned around to look Peter in the eye. "You realize that if we go through this, you'll change, right? The way I was taught was very... impartial to my feelings. While I won't do anything as drastic as that, it's still going to be hard. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Peter said definitively. "Surer than I've been about anything. Well, almost anything."

Natasha leaned into the counter behind her, a smirk on her face. "Then we should get started."

"After breakfast."

"Of course. And I still have to get your father out of his lab - and get his permission to do this."

Needless to say, Tony said yes to it, and they started their lessons later that day.

* * *

After about a week, a routine was made. At around 6:30 AM, Natasha would wake Peter up. They'd have breakfast - sometimes Tony would join, sometimes he'd be on a week-long lab bender - and they'd go over the plan for the day, whatever that was.

Then, around 7:30, they'd do languages. Thirty minutes for each - German, Russian, French, Japanese, Hungarian, and ASL. Then, if Tony was up to it, they'd spend some time on Italian as well. Peter, being a quick study, sped through the learning process quickly and was onto practical use after a month. Natasha would spring him with a conversation at any hour of the day, then fluidly change languages as they went along. Peter got used to it quickly.

Around 11:00, they'd break for lunch. After lunch, Peter would spend time with his usual tutors on piano and the main subjects - English, mathematics, science, and history. He'd pick back up with Natasha at around 3:00 PM.

From three to four, they worked on hand-to-hand combat and advanced survival training. Four to five was weapon training - anywhere from knives to spears to guns was fair game. At five, they'd work on escaping captivity in a multitude of situations - they did this for an hour as well.

At six, Natasha and Peter made dinner together. Natasha took this time to teach Peter everything she knew culinary-wise. From six until nine - which was Peter's new bedtime - Peter could do whatever he wanted. He tended to spend that time with Tony in the lab, working on his project.

As tiring as his days was, it was rewarding too. Natasha and Tony alternated getting him ready for bed every night - Tony did it even if he was in the middle of a bender, and Natasha delayed going on the few missions that she couldn't get out of just to do it. Even Pepper partook in the ritual when she was visiting for more than one day at a time.

Peter loved this weird, dysfunctional family he was a part of, and wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we've wrapped up Iron Man 2. Next chapter: Some Natasha and Peter training, a birthday party, and Ned properly meets Tony.


End file.
